Sunrise
by princess sana
Summary: Bella is a vampire...Edward is a human...this changes things a bit but one thing will never change...their epic romance
1. Prologue

this is my first fanfic on this site...this is a very short prolougue and my chapters will be way longer. I hope you like my story.

Summary

Bella is a vampire and Edward is a human...this changes the story a bit....

Prologue

My life, or rather, my existence had always seemed meaningless somehow. Imagine trying to find the meaning of life when you're not living! It was a repetitive existence and though I had my family, to me there was always something missing. That is, there was always something missing until I met him, the ray of life in my dark sky, my reason to exist, my love, my Edward.


	2. First Sight

Ok, this is chapter one, hope you like it.

Chapter 1: First Sight

The school was buzzing with excitement; apparently the new student had arrived today. I had spent the whole morning listening to the inane chatter of the students speculating about the new boy. I had gleaned that his name was Edward Masen from a girl who whispered it to her friend in my History class. It was also reported that he was, and I quote, 'drop dead gorgeous.'

It was lunch. My family and I had, as usual, filled our trays with food that would not be eaten and sat at our usual table. Emmett was whispering things to Rosalie that I would rather not think about and Alice was attempting to comfort poor Jasper who was still struggling with his overwhelming thirst. I gave him a sympathetic smile and continued to pick a bagel to pieces with my fingers.

Alice suddenly sat up straight, tensed, her eyes wide and far away. Slowly she came back from her vision; she seemed to be confused and a little upset. Jasper grabbed one of her hands. "What did you see Alice?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Alice murmured looking down at her tray, "It wasn't very clear, but Bella…"

She looked at me with worried eyes. "Be careful today," she twisted her mouth in thought, "yes, be careful around the humans."

I was surprised. After all I was one of the most controlled of us all. The scent of human blood barely bothered me anymore. However, it was never wise to ignore Alice's visions so I nodded. I was lost in thought after that, wondering about Alice's warning. The sound of my surname jolted me. A boy had spoken it from across the cafeteria. I recognised the voice to be Mike Newton's.

He had been infatuated with me when we had first moved here. He had actually asked me out about five times before finally giving up. I had to give him credit for that; he was brave for even talking to me.

"The big one's Emmett Cullen and the blond girl is Rosalie Hale," Mike paused before continuing, "I know, but she's Cullen's girl so…"

I smiled to myself. I wondered if the others were listening to this. Glancing up at them I saw that they weren't. Both couples were whispering sweet nothings to each other, I didn't want to interrupt. I returned to my eavesdropping.

"The little one's Alice Cullen and the blond guy is Rosalie's brother Jasper, he always looks kind of pained," Mike continued.

"Who's the other girl?" a smooth attractive voice asked, it was like velvet, "the one with the dark brown hair."

Well the new boy had a very nice voice, very attractive.

"Oh," Mike said, a smile in his voice, "don't waste your time Masen, that's Isabella Cullen, we all know she's gorgeous, but apparently none of the guys here are good enough for her."

I smile in amusement. If he only knew…

"So she's single?" the velvety voice asked in a laughing tone.

"I guess," Mike said, his voice guarded, "but I wouldn't try Masen, not unless you like rejection.

Edward chuckled and it was a beautiful sound. I turned on instinct to look at him. At first glance he could have been one of my kind. He was so pale and beautiful but I could see the flush of blood beneath his skin. His hair was and unusual bronze colour. He was now smiling smugly at Newton.

"We'll see Mike, we'll see," he said cockily looking in my direction. Our eyes met for a second, I quickly looked away, I knew that if I had still been human I would have been blushing. "What does that face mean?" Emmett asked sounding amused. I looked up from my lap and folded my arms over my chest defensively. "What face?" I asked casually but I was biting my bottom lip.

"The one where you looked like a love struck school girl," Rosalie said, but she didn't sound amused. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed like mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said testily.

"You were embarrassed, why?" Jasper was curious.

"I don't know," I said frustrated, "Look, I'm going to class, see you all later."

I went to the Biology lab and sat at my usual table at the back. Minutes later the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I was still slightly frustrated. What were they all so curious about? I was just…I don't know exactly what I had felt but…

I could no longer be lost in my thoughts students were beginning to file into class.


	3. Problem

Chapter 3: Problem

I turned my face towards the window and caught my reflection in the glass. My eyes were pitch black, I needed to hunt. Just as I was thinking this a delicious, intoxicating scent wafted towards me from the front of the class room. Un-thinking I took a deep breath, I needed that blood. My throat burned for it, venom flooded my mouth, coating my teeth.

I looked to the front of the class; the mouth watering scent was coming off of Edward Masen. I could taste his scent on my tongue; hear the sound of his heart pounding. I imagined the taste of his blood, it would be sweet, I knew. I had never smelt anything so sweet. I had to have his blood, I had to. I needed to get him alone, but how? After class I could get him alone, it would be all too easy, so many empty class rooms around the school…

I moaned. I wanted it now! The fire was raging in my throat, despite the venom that flooded it, my mouth was dry. So painful…I needed the blood! I could kill everyone in this room before he even noticed. Maybe I could get him to escort me out of class. I could pretend to faint but that didn't guarantee he would be the one to take me to the nurse.

He was coming closer, smiling at me. How young he looked, how innocent, how beautiful. Carlisle's face popped into my mind. My father, he had saved me, taught me right from wrong, shown me that I didn't have to be a monster. I was abrubtly ashamed of myself. I held my breath and stood, quickly, I gathered my things. Every face turned to look as I strode down the aisle towards the teacher. Mr. Banner's eyes widened when he saw me approach his desk. I wondered what I must look like to him.

"Miss C-Cullen," my teacher stammered.

"I don't feel very well sir," I said making my voice sound faint, "May I go to the nurse please?"

He nodded, ofcourse, and handed me a hall pass. Once out of the class I sped down the corridors. Making my way to the school parking lot, to the clean, fresh air outside. The memory of the delicious scent still burned me. Outside, I leaned against a wall, gasping and clutching my throat. Minutes later Rosalie was at my side.

"Bella!" she cried when she saw me, "what happened? I heard you pass my class room!"

I couldn't speak, I had begun sobbing tearlessly.

"Bella!" Rose cried in alarm, shaking me, "Bella talk to me please!"

"Oh Rose!" I sobbed, "I have to leave, I can't stay here!"

"What?" Rose asked looking confused, "What are you talking about Bella?"

"The boy," I sobbed, "He smells so good, I nearly…I nearly killed everyone in the class to get to him! That's not me Rose! And now…and now all I want to do is go back there, to taste his blood, I can't though…I…."

I was sobbing forcefully now. My entire body shaking. Rosalie was silent for a long time. Slowly she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to Carlisle," she said clamly, "you won't have to leave."

"You don't understand Rose," I whispered, "the scent, the memory of it, even now it tempts me, burns Rosalie, it burns so badly! You don't understand how I'm thinking right now. Knowing how easy it would be, how willingly he would come to me, how am am I thinking this way Rose!?"

I was almost hysterical now. Rose looked frightened. She hardened her jaw and started pulling me towards her car. "I'm taking you home," she said firmly. She opened the car door for me and made sure I got in. She drove me home in silence, she was worried about me, and she didn't want me to leave. My sister liked things to stay the way they were. She hated change.

And she would miss me. I didn't want to leave, I loved my family, I would miss them with all my heart but I didn't want to kill Edward Masen. Even if I didn't go to school I knew I would still be yearning for his blood, just knowing he was still close enough to get would drive me mad.

Esme was outside when we pulled up beside the house. She was wringing her hands anxiously.

"I heard the car," she said hurrying down the steps. As soon as the car had stopped I was in her arms, sobbing once again.

"Bella!" Esme cried in shock and worry, "Rose, what's wrong with her?!"

Rosalie said nothing for a moment then, "She needs to talk to Carlisle, she thinks, well, she doesn't think she can resist a human…she thinks she needs to leave…"

Esme gasped. She stroked my hair soothingly. "Bella dear," she said softly, "Don't cry, I'm sure you don't need to leave, all of us will think of something, alright?"

I nodded; my face was buried in her shoulder. I felt a lot better now I was with Esme, I really did think of her as my mother. "I really don't want to leave," I whispered pathetically.

"Shh, come inside now dear," Esme said, rubbing my back, "I'll call Carlisle, Rose go back to school and tell the others what's happened, alright dear? Don't worry, we'll get this all sorted out."

Rosalie nodded before getting back in her car. Esme gently pulled me into the house. I hoped she was right. I wanted to stay with my family


	4. A Decision

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm sooooo happy you all like it. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Chapter 3 is coming your way now! BTW, the last chapter was actually meant to be chapter 2…SORRY for the confusion there, hee hee…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…*sob* or Edward…*double sob* or any of the other characters in Twilight, *boo hoo*…anyway**

Chapter 3: A Decision

It was twilight, the world out side was calm, tranquil, the day was coming to an end. All of us, all seven of us were sitting at the table in the kitchen. We were gathered there to talk about my problem. They were all so worried about me. "Bella," Carlisle said gravely, "This is your decision to make, if you think you can't handle it then…"

He trailed off then. Nobody spoke.

"So this urge of hers," Rosalie said turning to Carlisle, "have you heard of it before?"

I looked up at Carlisle, he was studying my face, his eyes held a mixture of emotions. However, I didn't see the one I dreaded most, disappointment. "Yes Rosalie," Carlisle said, "During my stay in Italy I learned of what the Volturi call 'la tua cantante', it means 'your singer' because apparently it is as though the person's blood is singing to you. Calling for you."

I sighed, it was _exactly_ like that.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly, "I've felt something like that before!"

Funny, he seemed so excited so excited to share this wonderful experience. I happened to know exactly what the out come was.

"The only two times I ever slipped up!" Emmett announced, "See Rosie, I told you there was a reason I couldn't resist!"

Rosalie gave him a withering look before turning to me. "Do you still hurt now Bella?" She asked looking concerned.

To be honest I wasn't in pain anymore but I could remember what Edward's blood smelt like and-ouch! I cut off that train of thought quickly. It was too painful.

"It only hurts when I think about it," I answered honestly. Carlisle sighed.

"Alice," he said simply. She shook her head defeated. "The future isn't clear, but I do see on one path Bella and this boy getting close, talking and laughing with each other," Alice said hopefully, "Bella maybe that's the idea, maybe you should try to get closer to him, see him as a person and less as a… meal."

"Yes but how do I get close without killing him?" I asked her miserably. She pouted, her eyebrows scrunched together, I knew she was trying to search the future, find me an answer. I felt a wave of calm sweep through me and turned to smile at Jasper next to me.

"Thanks," I muttered gratefully. He simply patted my hand.

"Bella, the only advice I can give is that you hunt more than usual," Carlisle said, "As it is you haven't hunted for a while, that's a little careless, and that goes for all of you." He looked at all us severely. Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "We're usually fine," she said defensively, "we had planned to go hunting tomorrow anyway since Alice said it would be sunny, somehow she didn't manage to foresee Bella's 'singer' but that's hardly _our_ fault!"

"That's not fair Rosalie!" Alice cried angrily, "I don't see everything and I never would have thought something like this would happen, to be honest, this morning I was more worried about Jasper than Bella. All of us were! So don't you blame me Rosalie Hale!"

"All I'm saying is that you could be more careful," Rosalie said casually inspecting the fingernails of her right hand. I didn't like them arguing over this, if it was anyone's fault it was mine. Alice opened her mouth to retort but Esme stood and raised a hand before anyone could say anything else.

"Now let's not fight," she said calmly giving Rose a disapproving glance, "If anything this should be bringing us closer as a family. Bella needs all our support," she glanced around the table, her eyes landing on me, "and this is nobody's fault," she said firmly. I nodded at her and she smiled at me encouragingly.

"Bella have you thought about you want to do?" Carlisle asked softly. I bit my lip and nodded. Looking around the table at my family I knew I was making the right choice. "I really _don't_ want to leave," I said putting as much feeling into my voice as I could, "I'll spend the rest of the week hunting, maybe go further away to look for some bigger prey, next week I'll go back to school. If I can stand it, I'll talk to Edward Masen, try to learn more about him. Hopefully I'll be okay."

The lift of atmosphere in the room was felt by everyone judging by how everyone instantly became more relaxed.

"When will you leave to hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Tonight, I think."

"Want us to come with you Bell?" Emmett asked grinning at me.

I smiled at him. It was so unlike him to be concerned about anything…

"No thanks, I need the time to think, you know?" I said softly and stood, "I'll see you guys in a few days."

**Well that's it, hope you liked it please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Next chapter is coming your way now! Um, I just think I should mention that I won't be able to post much during the week if at all but I'll try to put up more than one chapter on weekends. Thanks for your reviews. Please keep giving me advice and all, I'll try and put it to good use. Alright, here goes chapter 4 for Sunrise, yay!**

Chapter 4: A Conversation

I returned to school nervous and apprehensive. I wasn't sure of myself but Alice said I should be fine and I hoped she was right. I got through all the morning classes easily but I spent most of that time biting my bottom lip anxiously. It was a nervous human trait that I still had. At lunch I met up with the rest of my family and we filled our trays with food and sat down at our usual table.

The cafeteria was slowly filling with students. Hundreds of voices filled my ears but I was listening for just one. I heard him as soon as he entered. He was talking to Mike Newton again but I saw that he had also acquired a few more friends. Two girls, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who were in a few of my classes, seemed to be clinging to his every word. I couldn't blame them, he was…

As my thoughts caught up to me, I felt the same peculiar feeling of embarrassment. I immediately looked away from Edward Masen and down at my untouched slice of Pizza.

"You're embarrassed again," Jasper commented lightly. I scowled up at him before resuming my study of Edward Masen and his friends. I saw that another girl had joined their group, Angela Webber, I knew her from Biology and also another guy, he wasn't in any of my classes but I seemed to recall that his name was Tyler Crowley. They were all talking and laughing as they ate. Mike seemed to be teasing Edward about something when he looked up and caught my stare.

"Hey Masen," he said in a slightly awed voice, "Isabella Cullen is staring at you."

Edward looked up at me then, our eyes locked, this time I didn't look away. His eyes were a solid emerald green, they were beautiful. He smiled at me and, before I could control it, I smiled back. It was like an involuntary reaction. The feeling of embarrassment came again and I ducked my head to look back at my slice of pizza.

"This is getting annoying," Jasper said sounding not at all annoyed, more teasing really and he was smirking at me. Alice and Emmett were as well. Rosalie, however, was frowning slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about," I asked exasperatedly. Jasper chuckled. "Oh just the fact that you are continuously getting embarrassed for no apparent reason." He explained, still smiling in an annoying way. Alice giggled and Emmett burst out laughing. "You like the human that you want to hunt!" he guffawed. I raised my eyebrows at him and Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Be quiet you idiot!" she hissed, "People are beginning to stare, and you are talking nonsense, Bella would be a fool to feel anything for a human, isn't that right Bella?" She said this and gave me a very pointed look.

I glanced away and then back at her quickly. "Of course I don't feel anything for a human," I said stiffly, "that's ridiculous. I don't even know him so I have no idea what you all are talking about."

"See," Rosalie said smugly, "Bella isn't getting confused, she knows what's important."

"That still doesn't change what I've seen Rosalie," Alice said tranquilly. Rosalie sniffed.

"You said yourself that that vision wasn't certain so…"

"Wait, what have you seen Alice?" I demanded feeling rather left out. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked up at me nervously. "Well it really isn't certain Bella, so I don't know if I should tell you," she said earnestly, "Trust me though, when the time is right I'll tell you what I saw but for now I don't want to ruin any futures."

I shook my head and stood up. "Fine, if nobody here is willing to tell me my own business, then I'm going to class," I said frustrated, "See you all later."

I walked away swiftly and dumped the contents of my tray into the nearest trash can before heading to class. Once seated I thought about what exactly I would talk to Edward Masen about. I would just introduce my self, I decided, and I would let conversation flow from there.

The bell rang. I steeled myself for the onslaught of his scent. Atleast this time I wasn't thirsty to begin with. The students started coming into the class room in groups and pairs chatting and laughing. None of them paid much attention to me. I heard Edward's voice before I saw or smelt him. He was talking to a girl, Jessica. Her voice was annoying, sort of squeaky and…where did _that _come from?

His scent hit me as soon as he entered the room. My throat burned but it wasn't as bad as last time. I could now appreciate how lovely the smell was. It was something like honey and sunshine. And last time his scent had been the only thing I could focus on, now I noticed…other things…

Like his bronze hair which was in casual disarray, his vivid emerald green eyes, the sharp line of his jaw, his broad shoulders, his…

Holy crow! What's wrong with me?

Edward turned to say something to Jessica when he noticed me looking at him, again, cue my embarrassment. I was really glad I couldn't blush anymore. I was beginning to think that I would be permanently stained red. Edward grinned at me and said to Jessica, "Looks like Isabella Cullen is back, I won't be imposing on you and Angela anymore."

Angela, who I hadn't noticed till then laughed from behind Jessica. "Don't be silly Edward," she said smiling friendly, "You're really good at biology, it was great having you as a partner!"

"Yeah, really great!" Jessica gushed but then she turned and gave me a rather unpleasant look. How interesting…

Edward was coming towards me now. I shifted my chair so that I was sitting on the extreme left side of the table. He sat down on the other chair, placing his notebook on the desk and his bag on the floor by his feet. I couldn't believe it. After spending the whole morning planning what to say to him, I couldn't even speak. Something was going wrong with my head. I needed to speak with someone. Maybe Alice could be my therapist…? That was random…

I was so caught up in my crazy internal dialogue that I almost didn't notice Edward speak. "Hello, name's Edward Masen," he said in his musical voice, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You're Isabella Cullen right?" he asked smiling at me. He had a dazzling smile, I thought to my self.

"Oh, um, right, yes, that's me," something was definitely going wrong in my head. I hadn't been at such a loss for words since 1818.

Edward smiled at me again and it looked like he was going to say something else when Mister Banner walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class."

A few mumbled replies were heard.

"Well if that's the best you can do," Mister Banner said smirking, "Today we're going to be separating slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis that they represent, remember to label them."

I had done that particular lab so many times. Going to school over and over can really be so boring sometimes. The apparatus was already set out on the table. That's when it hit me. Edward and I would be lab partners for the rest of the semester, possibly longer. Did that make me happy or upset? I couldn't decide.

"Get started," Mr. Banner barked.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked giving me another dazzling crooked smile. Gosh, he was handsome. If only he didn't make my throat burn for his blood. Well actually what I meant was, if only he wasn't human. But how could I think something like that? Maybe what I really meant was, if only I was human. Yes, that was more like it.

I noticed Edward staring at me confusedly. I must have looked like an idiot. I obviously didn't talk to people enough. I kept getting lost in my head.

"I could start if you want," he suggested a little awkwardly. "No," I said quickly, feeling embarrassed again, "I'll go ahead."

I wanted to show off. I don't know why but I wanted to impress him. I put the first slide under the microscope and adjusted the lens quickly. I barely glanced at the slide before writing the answer in my notebook. "Prophase," I said as I jotted it down. "Can I look?" he asked as I moved to take out the slide. His hand reached out to stop me and as his skin touched mine I experienced a very peculiar sensation.

His hands were very warm to me, almost hot, but in a very pleasant way. However, that wasn't why I pulled my hand away quickly, placing it on my lap. When he had touched me it had felt like an electric current had passed through his body and into mine.

"Um…" I murmured then chose not to say anything. I watched as he studied the slide for about the same amount of time as I had.

"Prophase," he smirked at me before changing the slide. He glanced through the microscope as quickly as before, saying confidently, "Anaphase."

"Might I check?" I asked casually peering up at him. He pushed the microscope towards me smirking again. I hoped he was wrong. Looking into the eyepiece, I was disappointed. He was right. He handed me slide three. I was careful not to touch his skin again.

"Interphase," I said writing it down carefully and handing him the microscope before he even asked. He looked quickly and nodded in agreement. We were by far the first to finish. I could see Jessica and Angela arguing quietly about one of their slides and a few of the other groups in the back of class were sneaking peeks into their text books.

I glanced up at Edward; he was staring at me, a slightly amused expression on his face. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked confused. "Did you get contacts?" he asked curiously.

"No," I said quickly looking away. He seemed puzzled. "Last time I saw you I thought your eyes were darker," he explained, "I guess I only saw you from a distance though."

I shrugged and cringed internally. Did he have to be so observant? I glanced up at him again, he was still staring, confused, into my eyes. I looked away quickly in the opposite direction. Mr Banner walked up to the table. "Nice to have you back Miss Cullen," he said not even glancing in Edward's direction, "I heard you were ill, I hope you're feeling better now?"

"Yes sir," I answered a little uncomfortably. Honestly, he didn't have to show such favouritism. I knew it was also mostly because of my appearance. It was quite disturbing sometimes. I noticed Edward looking at Mr Banner, his eyebrows raised. Our teacher looked down at my note book.

"So Mr Masen, couldn't you identify any of the slides?" he asked.

"Actually," I said a little annoyed, "Edward, identified three of the five, I just wrote the answers."

Mr Banner turned to look at Edward sceptically.

"Did you do this lab before?" he asked.

Edward grinned. "Not with onion root."

"White fish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced class in Chicago?"

So he was from Chicago…

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, well then, it's good your working with Miss Cullen," he said before walking away and muttering something along the lines of, "Might as well have them teach this class…"

I giggled softly at that. Edward looked down at me. "What's so funny?" he asked smiling. "Oh, just something Mister Banner said," I laughed waving a hand.

"Alright," he said, "you know I was beginning to think you didn't like me Isabella."

"Bella," I said automatically, "Call me Bella, and why wouldn't I like you?"

Besides the fact that you're ruining my 'life' by existing.

He shrugged. "Just a feeling," he said lightly, "I'm usually good at reading people."

So I was right. He was the observant type. I had to be careful around him. I changed the subject. "So you're from Chicago?" I asked with polite interest. "Yes, I am," he said looking amused again. It was annoying. "Why did you move here?" I asked a little harshly. I couldn't help it; I wanted to know the reason for my agony. He didn't seem to notice my tone.

"My father got offered a job at this town's new law firm," he said emotionlessly. "Oh," I said lamely, then, "that must've been hard, leaving your whole life like that." I knew all too well. I did the exact same thing every few years. "I suppose," Edward shrugged, "but I like it here, it's quieter, slower than Chicago. I never really liked it in the city."

"Well, I'm definitely a 'town girl,'" I said smirking. I used to be, before my need for blood every week forced me to live near the wilderness. Edward chuckled. "Forks must be a very difficult place for you to live then," he laughed. I smiled and shrugged. _It wasn't before you moved here, _I thought to myself.

The bell rang and I quickly collected my things and rushed out of the class room as quickly as _humanly _possible. I had managed to control my thirst for so long. I didn't want to push my luck.


	6. I'm not a Stalker!

**Hi, princess sana here with another chapter for your viewing! Please keep reviewing, I need feed back!**

**Right so here we go! Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of it's characters the only thing I own is the idea of this story…**

Chapter 5: I'm Not a Stalker!

It was easier to think clearly when I wasn't around him, since his scent was confusing my senses and I couldn't focus properly. I could control my thirst, at least for one period, when I was well fed. He had noticed my eyes changed colour, that wasn't good. The day had left me with mixed feelings for Edward Masen. On one hand I hated him for existing, for moving here, for smelling so good…

He had touched my note book briefly and his scent still lingered on the page. It was a bit masochistic of me but, at the moment, that same book was lying on my lap, opened to the page he's touched. Though it made my throat burn as though I was inhaling flames…I still loved the scent!

On the other hand, I really like Edward Masen. He was different, interesting, handsome; polite…I could go on. I already knew he liked me, at least based on physical appearance, if his conversations with Mike were anything to go by. I had learned quite a lot about him today. I had eavesdropped on a conversation he had with Jessica and learned he like baseball, I had eavesdropped on a conversation he had with Angela and learned that he didn't like the classics (shame). I had eaves dropped on a conversation with Taylor and found out he like brunettes, a fact which made me secretly happy.

But as much as I knew about Edward, I still wanted to know more. That's probably why I did what I did next. I could easily get out of the house without anyone noticing, they had all gone off some where. Yeah…that was likely.

"Where are _you _going?" Emmett asked just as my hand touched the door knob. On reflection I probably should have just jumped out a window.

"Out," I answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Out where?"He was trying to be annoying.

"Some where."

"But where?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is," Emmett said in a dramatically hurt tone, "You're my little sister, I have to make sure you'll be okay."

"I'm older than you by about one hundred and seventeen years," I said dryly, Emmett grinned.

"In one way I suppose," he answered, "but in another way your sixteen and I'm nineteen so you're my _little _sister."

"Ach," I groaned, "I don't have time for this Emmett, and I'm going out!"

I turned around and actually managed to open the door before…

"You're not going to see that human, are you?"

I didn't turn around. "Of course not," I said trying to keep my voice natural. Suddenly Emmett was in front of me laughing loudly.

"You're lying!" he wagged his finger at me. I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not Emmett," I tried to step past him but he blocked me. "Yes you are," he chuckled, "I can tell, you've got that weird look on your face again."

Loud boisterous laughter…

I sighed. "Don't say anything." I pleaded. I can't believe I was begging _Emmett_ to keep his mouth shut. "One hour sis," Emmett said tapping his wrist, "then I'll tell dad where you've gone…or worse…Rosie!"

"I swear Emmett if you tell her anything then I'm telling her all about the great dare of 1953!" I threatened seriously. He looked sceptical; I nodded slowly to show I meant business.

"Right well," he cleared his throat, "but really Bell, be careful. I don't know what you're doing but I trust you alright?"

"Thanks Em," I said gratefully, "don't worry, I just going to…well I don't know exactly what I going to do but I won't hurt Edward."

"Oh, that's right, his name's Edward…I think we should call him Eddie for short, yeah…I think-''

"Goodbye Emmett!" I cried racing out of the house before he could stop me again. I had thought everybody was out. Carlisle and Esme said they were going hunting and I thought all the others had gone shopping with Alice. Obviously they had left Emmett home to watch me. Bad choice in my opinion, but I wasn't complaining…

I knew where Edward lived, somewhere in the older part of town where the bigger houses were. I knew the name of the street too (I'm pretty good at eavesdropping) so I would be able to find the right house pretty easily by tracing the scent. I also knew that he drove a silver Volvo so...

It was about six o'clock when I reached his house. It was quite a big house, early 1900's in style, with a huge tree in the front garden. Potted plants were placed here and there decoratively on the lawn and hanging baskets of flowers hung in the terrace. These were all a woman's doing and from my observation that woman was a little like Esme. I kept to the shadows, not very difficult due to the numerous plants, as I slunk nearer to the house.

I found a window, warm orange light pouring through it, which was uncurtained. I peeked through it hoping to get a glimpse into Edward's life. The first thing I saw was an elegantly decorated living room. Beautifully embroidered drapes, curtains and cushions galore. Soft classical music filtered through the window. I heard voices coming closer so I made sure I was well hidden. A pretty auburn haired woman walked into the room followed by a dark haired man.

I knew immediately that the woman was Edward's mother. She had the same sparkling green eyes. "Oh Ed!" she cried, "I just love this place! We've hardly been here a week and already when I went to the supermarket people knew me by name! It's so different from Chicago but I love it!"

"I told you, you would Elizabeth," the man laughed, he was tall and dark haired, Edward had inherited his crooked grin.

"Yes it has that quaint small town feel," the woman, Elizabeth said. She smiled fondly then at something and said, "I think Edward likes it here too, I wonder if…"

She cut herself off when Edward walked into the room. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt that really brought out his eyes, his bronze hair looked considerably neater, and his scent was just as lovely.

"Edward," his mother smiled brightly, "I was just telling your father how much you seem to like it here, you do like it here, don't you?" She seemed almost worried. Maybe Edward wasn't as happy about leaving Chicago as he said he was. He simply shrugged though and flashed his mother a dazzling smile. "Of course I like it here," he said smirking, "Why wouldn't I?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, no reason my love," she said, "just making sure you're happy, you know I like you to be happy."

Yes, Elizabeth was a lot like Esme. It was in the way she spoke, the way she patted Edwards head, even though he was so much taller than she was, Elizabeth was a mother. Born to be a mother, some people just were. The man, Edwards's father, stepped closer to where his wife and son stood. "So Edward," he said grinning, "You going to join the baseball team son?"

"Yeah, I think I'll try out," Edward said excitedly, "Taylor said they could use a good batter."

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea," Elizabeth said, "You've already made some friends but you can never have enough. That reminds me, a nice girl, Jessica I think, called for you earlier. She a friend of yours?"

Elizabeth was obviously trying to pass off her tone as one of mild curiosity. It wasn't working. You could almost hear her real question, 'Are you and her more that friends?'

The idea of that didn't sit well with me for some reason. It was probably because I thought Jessica was sort of shallow and Edward deserved someone a bit more intelligent. Edward did seem to spend a lot of time with her though…

But I'm sure he just thinks of her as a friend, I mean, she was a sill vapid sort of girl, I suppose she was rather attractive but…oh my god…was I jealous of Jessica Stanley?

What's wrong with me?

Edward simply nodded at his mother. "Yes, she's a friend, I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said, "You've kind of got to be in the mood to talk to her, she's very hyper."

HA HA. That's all I have to say.

"Ah, I see," Elizabeth smiled, "but who was that other girl you told us about, Angela something?"

"Yes, that girl we saw in church," Edward's father joined in.

"Uh, she's also my friend?" Edward's answer sounded like a question. Did he really not get what they were getting at? Angela, from what I knew of her, was a very nice girl. She was pleasant to everyone and she did well at school. She didn't gossip and she wasn't vain. She was actually quite shy. She didn't have any sort of romantic feelings for Edward though; she was actually in love with a guy in my Trigonometry class called Ben Cheney.

"Oh well…" Elizabeth trailed off, then, "Aren't there any girls here that you like?" Well she got to the point. I was definitely interested to hear his answer. He shifted uncomfortably but still smiled.

"Gosh mom," he said a little exasperatedly, "I suppose there's this one girl but I don't think she likes me, I don't know, I talked to her today, she's different and beautiful but like I said…"

He liked me! That made me feel good. I couldn't lie. It did. It was obvious who he was talking about. He liked me! I probably shouldn't feel so happy about it; it wasn't like anything could come of him liking me. (Sigh).

"You don't know that honey," Elizabeth said encouragingly. She was grinning like she won something. Bizarre…

Edward shrugged. "Anyway, I've got homework to do, so I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright hon," Elizabeth said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Night son," his father said sitting in an armchair and switching on the news. "You too Dad," Edward called heading for the stairs. I slunk back into the shadows and, listening carefully, traced the sound of his footsteps. How convenient, he seemed to be heading for the room with the window right next to a thick sturdy branch from the huge tree. I climbed the tree quickly and perched myself on the branch.

His window was open and the air in that room was saturated with his scent. I breathed deeply both loving it and hating it. It was like a drug, I was slowly becoming addicted to it. The room was quite large and the colour scheme seemed to be black and gold. He had a black shelf built into the wall. It was loaded with Cds. Below that was another shelf with a pretty impressive Cd player sitting on it. He was into music, I could tell.

Edward stepped into the room shutting the door. He walked over to the cd player and put in a cd from one of the cases on the shelf above. I heard a pretty, classical tune. It was Clare de Lune by Debussy. Not at all what I would've expected to be in his music collection. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I wanted to do that too.(wait…what?!)

Now what happened next was completely and totally unexpected. He lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up over his stomach, then his chest, finally pulling it over his head and tossing it in a washing basket next to the door. My breath caught in my throat. I was frozen, gripping onto the tree branch, my eyes wide. I really couldn't help but stare. He was so…

My brain wasn't functioning properly. He was muscular, not as much as Emmett or Jasper, but he was still well defined. His abdomen was very well defined actually. I found my eyes wandering down across his chest and lower to where his jeans hung on his hips. I almost felt faint when he stretched his arms up, turning around and giving me a view of his back. He bent and got an old t- shirt out of the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. _Please don't tell me he wants to put that on,_ I thought frantically.

He threw it onto his bed. His hands then reached down to the bottom to the button of his jeans, he popped it open then (and it seemed to be in slow motion) he pulled the zipper down. I bit my lip in embarrassment, at the same time leaning forward to get a better view, then…

Snap!

I found myself falling. I had been gripping the branch too hard. It had broken sending me plummeting to the ground with it. Luckily I gathered my wits in time to right myself mid air and land noiselessly on my feet. Someone, probably Edward himself probably heard the branch snap and would at any moment look out to investigate so I hightailed it out of there and sped home.

I definitely didn't regret the trip, it was a memory I would always treasure (minus the falling). My thoughts were cut short when, as I got closer to home, I heard uproar of laughter. I had never heard anyone laugh like that besides Emmett, but it wasn't his laugh I heard. As I got closer I realised it was Alice, what could she be…Oh no! She saw, she knew! Someone tear me apart and burn the pieces! I stepped inside the house to find Alice rolling around on the floor. Jasper and Emmett were watching her, one looking worried, the other, amused.

Alice looked up and when she saw me she gasped. "You…spy….naked…tree!" before erupting into a fit of laughter again. How embarrassing!

"Wait what?" Emmett asked looking at me, "This is something to do with you?"

At least she hadn't told them.

"Please explain Bella," Jasper begged looking a little concerned, "She's been like this for the past twenty minutes."

Oh God! Why?

"Actually, I have no idea what she's on about so…"

"Ah, Ha Ha!" Alice pealed, effectively taking the attention off me. "Oh come on!" Emmett whined, "I want to laugh too!"

He pouted looking like an over grown two year old. I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. Why me?

"Alice, darling?" Jasper said calmly raising her off the floor and putting her to sit in a chair. I could feel the waves of clam he was pumping into the air. Alice's breathing gradually became regular and her laughter turned into occasional giggles. I groaned. She would tell, I knew it, she didn't see how embarrassing it was for me she just saw how funny it was for her and soon everyone else in the house would too. When Emmett found out he would never let me live it down.

"She," Alice paused to giggle, "she was spying-''

"I wasn't spying," I cut in defensively.

"She was spying on the human Edward," Alice said waving a hand at me to shut up, "but she got so distracted by his…" there she paused. She had had a vision of exactly what I had seen so really she couldn't blame me! She smirked. "Let's just say she got distracted and fell out of a tree!"

As she completed the summarised story she threw her head back and laughed loudly once more. Jasper patted her back and looked at my face; he was smiling amusedly at my evident embarrassment. Emmett was also laughing, probably at the mental image; I tried to slip away hoping they would drop it when…

"So Alice…" Emmett said chuckling at me, "what exactly distracted Bella?"

Alice snickered evilly. "Well as she was spying-''

"I wasn't spying!"

"Yeah whatever, as she was spying she caught him…"

Here she paused for dramatic effect.

"Undressing!" she cried, "and she got so flustered that she fell out a tree!"

Great, they were all laughing now. "Ha Ha," Emmett laughed looking at me, "my sister's a stalker!"

"I'm not a Stalker!"

**Well another chapter over, yeah! Now, about the great dare of 1953. Let's just say it involves Emmett, Jasper and an expensive green silk dress of Rosalie's that ended up at the bottom of the ocean. No further comment. Review! Pretty please! The next chapter is going to be sooooooooo exciting, I promise, but I can only post more if you review! Btw, what did you think of that little scene Bella witnessed there, I know **_**I**_** don't blame her for falling out of a tree!**


	7. Will you be my friend?

**Hi there! Sorry about the wait, this week has been rather busy! Anyway, without further ado this is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of it's wonderful characters…**

Chapter 6: Will you be my Friend?

Even though Edward had no idea what had happened the night before I still felt incredibly embarrassed about it. When I passes him in the hallway after first period, when I saw him in the parking lot or…whenever. For the whole day I avoided eye contact, I didn't exactly want him to know that I was mentally undressing him. The worst part was that Alice kept giving me strange knowing glances whenever she saw me look his way.

It was annoying, she was keeping something from me and I wanted to know what it was. Edward was being followed, as usual, by Jessica and Lauren along with the rest of his girlish fan club. Lauren was the kind of girl that grew up to live in the playboy mansion or end up as a god digger. She was even more annoying than Jessica. At least Jessica's affections were a little more innocent. Lauren was the school's easiest girl.

I thought Edward should be warned to, well, watch out for her. I decided to talk to him after school since I had no classes with him that day. As soon as the last bell rang I hurried to the parking lot. His car was parked next to the huge school sign that proclaimed, 'Welcome to Forks high school, Home of the Spartans!' The space next to his car was unoccupied. I waited there, feeling a bit foolish, after all, warning him about Lauren was only an excuse to talk to him.

He looked startled when he walked out to the lot with his friends and saw me waiting by his car. Then an easy smile spread across his face. He excused himself from his friends and strolled up to me. "Well, well miss Cullen," he said acting surprised, "After avoiding me all day, I find you here waiting for me, how odd."

"Avoiding you…?" I hedged, unsure of what to say.

"Well, you completely ignored me and anytime our paths crossed you looked at everything but me," he said casually leaning against his car, "I have to admit, I was hurt."

"I wasn't ignoring you," I said, and I wasn't, how could I possibly ignore him? "I just didn't want to interrupt any conversations with your girlfriend." _Where did that come from?_

"My girlfriend?" he asked sounding amused, a smirk had formed on his lips.

"Yes, your girlfriend," I said airily, "by the way, which one is it, Jessica or Lauren?"

He laughed. "I suppose if I had to choose one it would be Jess but," he grimaced, "even then..." I laughed then too. "Well, I'm glad," I giggled, "Lauren has a reputation as a man eater, I was worried about you being her next meal."

Speaking of him and meals…he did smell particularly delicious today in the frosty air. "I am a little afraid of her," he stage whispered, "but since you came to warn me, maybe you can be my personal bodyguard." He winked.

Unconsciously I had stepped closer to him, closer to him than I had ever been to any human. His scent was once again coming towards me in pungent waves of honey, sunshine and now I could detect a hint of lilac. So sweet…

I heard a loud screech followed by the sound of a car horn being blown. It snapped me out of my trance. Immediately I assessed the situation. Tyler had lost control of his van on the icy ground. The van was now speeding towards. I could get away easily but there was no way I could let Edward be crushed. The van skidded tilting to one side as though it would fall over, it was still careening towards us, and Tyler was still slamming down on the breaks and the horn. I waited till the van was near enough then kicked the huge school sign down, it hit into the van as it fell causing it to capsize but it skid toward us still. Edward attempted to shield me, I pulled him down and away and as the van came within and inch of us I pushed it away with my foot causing it to scrape away from us and hit into the side of Edwards car. The Volvo's hood dislodged and clattered to the ground. This all happened in little more that 10 seconds.

There was a deathly silence then the screams began as people ran towards the accident. I let out the breath I had been holding. Beside me Edward was in shock, staring at me wordlessly. "How did you..." he gasped trailing off as he gazed at the imprint of my foot in the roof of the van. I said nothing. Edward and I were blocked from view because of the strange angle at which the van was resting against his car. We were crouched, cramped together there on the ground, me staring at my hands and trying to formulate a plan, he staring wordlessly at me trying to make sense of what he's just seen.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

I heard the whir of a siren. An ambulance was on its way. I composed my face and looked at Edward. "The van came towards us, hit into the sign and rebounded off your car, we both got down here so we wouldn't get hit," I spoke quickly, without inflection or emphasis. He nodded still staring at me, his shocked expression turning to one of awe. "What are you?" he asked his eyes wide.

That hurt a little but he was right. I wasn't human and I had just shown him that. "Are you an…" he paused and blinked a couple of times, "You can trust me Bella," he promised solemnly, "I won't tell anyone what happened. And the thing is…I believed him.

***

The hospital was hectic. Half the school was in the waiting room. Edward's fan club was all huddled together whimpering with worry. Actually, there was nothing wrong with Edward at all. Tyler was in worse shape. It was my fault; I had acted on instinct to protect Edward and had forgotten the fact that there was another human involved. Tyler was unconscious and had a cut on his forehead. Carlisle said he would be fine though.

On arriving at the hospital in an ambulance (the emergency team insisted) Carlisle had given me a look. Apparently someone (Rosalie) had called him and told him exactly what had happened. Needless to say everyone was more than a little stressed. I had somewhat revealed myself to a human and that wasn't good. That was bad. Very bad.

"We'll talk at home," was all Carlisle said. I had hoped that he would understand that he of all people would understand. I followed him to the room that Edward was in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face sour, it looked to me like he had been about to make a run for it. "Ah Edward, is it?" Carlisle said striding forward, "How are you feeling?"

Carlisle glanced over his clipboard. Edward scowled. "There's nothing wrong with me, can I leave?"

I laughed from behind Carlisle. Immediately Edward's face perked up as he noticed me for the first time since I had entered. "Hey Bella," he smiled, "How come you're not stuck in a hospital room?"

I grinned and gestured to Carlisle. "I've got connections," I said, "This is my father, Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you Sir," Edward could be impeccably polite it seemed. "Likewise Edward," Carlisle said smiling. He looked at me quickly, a strange expression on his face. I didn't know what to make of it. "Well Edward," Carlisle said writing on the clip board, "Everything seems to be in order, I believe your mother is waiting for you outside so you're free to go."

"Great," Edward hopped off the bed then turned to me, his expression grave, "Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" he questioned carefully.

I nodded blankly and followed him into the empty corridor outside the room. "What is it?" I asked a little testily. He noticed.

"I told you," he said calmly, "I won't tell a soul what I saw, I just want a explanation, for my own peace of mind."

"You saw what happened, I can't tell you any more than that."

I spun around and was about to walk away when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait Isabella," his voice pleaded softly, "You don't owe me anything, you saved my life and I'm grateful, I suppose I owe you, but can I just ask one thing?"

"I can't guarantee an answer," I warned him. He nodded and sighed. "Bella," he said, his voice muted and silky as he caressed the two syllables, giving a feeling I had never felt before, "Will you be my friend?"

**Well that's that! Next week I'll put up another exciting (I hope) chapter. But I can't know you like this story unless you review so please do!**


	8. What I Want

**Hi there! It's time for chapter 7! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed; it means a lot to me. I need the feedback to keep this story running so keep it coming! Now this whole role reversal thing, I know it's making Bella and Edward a little OOC, but it has to be that way, at least for now but don't worry about Bella being as…well…controlled as Edward is, at least in one aspect of their relationship *wink* we all know she's very…excitable. *lol* anyway…on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight; I wish I did though cos I'd be fricken rich!**

Chapter 7: What I Want

Here we were, once again, seated around the kitchen table. This time I was not scared, worried, sad, or in doubt. No, this time I was livid. Rosalie had had the audacity to make a suggestion that licked up a passionate anger in me, an anger that was very rarely seen. She had suggested, since Edward had already caused so much trouble anyway, we just 'got rid of him'. This, she said, was the only way to make sure he couldn't tell anyone what he saw.

Jasper and Emmett agreed with her. They said we couldn't just take his word for it. Esme just told me to do what I had to in order to stay. Alice and Carlisle stuck up for me though. "She did the right thing," Carlisle said calmly, almost wearily, "She saved a life and that's never wrong."

"Yes, and that human is very important," Alice chimed in, "Edward and I shall be good friends."

This comment was met with complete silence around the table. "What have you seen Alice?" I almost growled, I needed to know what she was keeping from me. She looked me in the eye and said plainly, "Today set everything in motion, there are others ways this could go but your decision to save him made one path much more possible that all the others."

"Alice, just tell me."

"You're going to love him Bella," She said softly, "Love him with all your being and he will love you too, the same way, I see the two of you in a garden somewhere, holding hands, laughing, and he is one of us."

Everyone froze. I couldn't believe it, he would be… I didn't know what to think. Emmett snickered breaking the silence. Sometimes I wondered what was going on in his head that he managed to find amusement in the gravest of circumstances.

"Alice's visions change," Rosalie said stiffly, "Bella doesn't have to fall in love with a human let alone change him into a vampire, I'm sure she doesn't want to take his life away atleast I don't think she would rather turn him into one of us than have him die of 'natural' causes." Rosalie was glaring at me, daring me to challenge her. I did, of course.

"Edward stays alive," I hissed, glaring steadily back at her, "anyone who touches him will have me to deal with, I will make him my responsibility, he will understand the consequences if he says anything, as for Alice's vision…well, I don't know the future but I would not take away his mortality lightly Rosalie, I understand just as well as you do, what we give up when we become what we are…do not forget!"

"I don't!" Rosalie shouted, "But ask yourself this Bella, how can you be with this boy when you want his blood as much as you do, how can you be close to him? You can't! you yourself are more dangerous to him than any of us."

"Then I will not get too close," I whispered darkly, "At any rate, I know my limits. No one will hurt Edward Masen…not even me."

***

All night I had stayed in my room thinking. Thinking about so many things. Alice's vision was taking a toll on me. I could see Edward as he was now, smiling, happy, human…could I take that away? Could I allow him to become what I was, cold, hard, dangerous, a monster? A flash of him, his eyes red, his skin, even paler, sparkling in the sun came into my mind.

Him as a newborn vampire. I could not do that to him. And yet, Alice had said that he would be happy, I would be happy, that she would think of Edward as her brother. I sighed. It was all too complicated. Earlier that day Edward had asked me to be his friend. My answer had been rather cryptic. "I suppose I could try," I had said after thinking about it seriously, "But I'm not a good friend for you Edward."

It was true. I knew he could see in my eyes how serious I was but a small smile came to his lips and his warm hand, which had been on my shoulder, drifted down my arm and captured my cold one. He squeezed it gently and looked into my eyes.

"You're perfect for me Bella," he said in his smooth velvety voice, "I just know it in my heart, we were born to be friends, and I don't care about anything else."

But I cared for him. I cared for him so much and I hardly knew him. Could I be so selfish as to disregard the fact that I was dangerous to him, disregard the fact that I thirsted for his blood. Wanted it more that I had ever wanted anyone's, even as a newborn. I didn't know if I could, but I also didn't know if I could ignore him, stay away from him, he was interesting to me. I had spent almost 200 years trying to be perfect.

Could I be allowed, just once, to be selfish? To do what I wanted and not care abou the consequences…Yes, I deserved that chance.

I would have that chance.

**Okay so chapter 7 is very short, I know. I'm sorry but I promise, this is the shortest chapter I've written, they are all way longer so bear with me. Also there was not really any Eddie in this chapter and I know when I read a fanfic and come across an Eddie-less chapter it's sort of sad so I'm sorry about that but I felt this chapter was important, to show the Cullen's react to Alice's vision, have the divide between Bella and Rosalie and to show Bella sticking up for herself and doing what she wants for a change. ANYWAY…before I go on rambling… I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and I will try to get another exciting *I hope* chapter up soon. Bye bye! **


	9. May the Force be With You!

**Hi, it's me again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to my 'business manager' isha-desert rose, who helps me keep track of this story and has reviewed every single chapter. (She practically begged me say that *rolls eyes*…just kidding Kaj *lol*) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I tried hard to make it fun for you so please review and tell if you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own twilight…sob**

**Edward: why are you crying, strange and beautiful girl**

**Me: because I don't own you….and I never will! *sob sob sob***

**Edward: oh…ok…I'll just…leave…**

**Me: wahhhhh! I finally got to meet Edward and I ruined it! Nooooo! Come back I love you!**

Chapter 8: May the Force be with You!

BPOV

The next day as I arrived at school in the back of Rosalie's flashy red convertible, I noticed Edward stepping out of Mike's old Toyota. His Volvo had been badly damaged; of course he needed a ride. I was so stupid! I could have offered to pick him up. My Audi was just sitting in the garage gathering dust. I would offer today and see what he said.

Alice noticed me staring at him and said quietly, after rose got out, "go for it Bella, trust me, everything will be fine."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I nodded and smile before getting out of the car and starting towards the school.

"Hey Bella wait!" a familiar voice called just as I reached the steps, I turned around. Sure enough Edward was there jogging towards me. Today he was wearing a blue tee-shirt with some bands logo on it and khakis. He looked amazing, as usual, and as expected, when he got closer I noticed that he also smelt amazing. Honey, lilac and sunshine…I would never get enough…

"Hello Edward," I said smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine," he said coming to a halt in front of me, "I'm not hurt at all, you should know." He added the last bit in a whisper, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to you at lunch," I said as we walked in to the school, people were beginning to look at us curiously, "If you don't mind."

"For you" he said dramatically, "I'd never mind!"

I rolled my eyes again. "You're very chipper today," I observed suspiciously, "Lauren give you her phone number?"

"Please," he scoffed, "she gave me her number my first day."

He laughed at me expression. "Well," I said, "What are you so happy about?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "It's a beautiful day, right?"

It wasn't at all. The sky was grey and the air was chilly but standing here next to Edward, well, I could see what he meant. "Yes, I suppose it is," I murmured, gazing up into his eyes. I couldn't understand how his gaze trapped me so that I never wanted to look away. I sighed; we had reached my home room. "I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked softly. I nodded. He smiled. "I'll see you later then Bella," he said gently caressing the syllables of my name like he had done in the hospital.

How could the way he said my name make me feel so…wonderful.

"Yes, later," I whispered as he walked away. The bell rang and I went into class, once I again I spent the whole morning thinking of Edward Masen.

***

EPOV

My first two weeks at Forks high have been both strange and wonderful. I've made friends, been stalked by fan girls, nearly been killed by an out of control van and met the most beautiful and amazing girl I'd ever seen. Isabella Cullen, she really was amazing. Amazingly beautiful, amazingly smart, and guess what, she seemed to have super human strength too.

That was the strangest thing about Bella and I refused to dwell on it. I wanted to be close to her, I wanted her to feel comfortable with me and if she didn't want to explain her super human powers then I wouldn't push her to. I had asked her to be my friend. Hah, yeah right! That's what I want, just to be friends with the girl of my dreams.

It was sad really, how I felt so strongly for her so quickly, and it wasn't just how beautiful she was that interested me, it was just, well, her. I found most people easy to read. It was almost as though I could tell what they were thinking. But Bella, she was so different, I couldn't figure her out.

One minute, she seemed to be pushing me away and the next minute I could imagine she felt the same about me as I did for her. That was likely…nothing about me was very interesting…she was smart, beautiful, interesting and…

"Masen!" Mike yelled slapping on the back, "Snap out of it dude!"

Apparently they, Mike and Tyler, had been talking to me. "Oh sorry," I muttered rubbing the back of my head, "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, about what I wonder," Tyler said sarcastically, him and Mike exchanged a look. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked dryly.

"Well it's obvious you're mooning over Isabella Cullen man!" Mike laughed, "I told you, she's not going to give you a chance!"

"Says who?" I said stubbornly shoving some books into my locker, "And mooning…?"

"Yes, mooning," Tyler nodded.

Then he and Mike started singing something like 'Bella I love you, Bella I do, Bella my heart beats only for you!'

"Alright, shut up!" I yelled slamming my locker closed, "What did you want anyway?"

"We were asking you if anyone's asked you to the spring dance yet," Mike said sourly, "I hate that it's girls choice."

"No," I said then added cockily, "not yet anyway."

They rolled their eyes at me. "What's with you Masen," Tyler asked giving me a look, "Almost every girl in this school is throwing herself at you and you want the one you can't have."

"What can I say," I shrugged, "I like a challenge. But that's enough about me, who do you two want to take?"

"Jessica."

"Lauren."

"Lauren?!" Mike and I asked incredulously.

"What?"

"Um…nothing," Mike muttered awkwardly, I just gave Tyler an odd look.

"Come on you guys," I urged, "The lunch bell rang ages ago!"

"Well what's your hurry Masen?" Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, got a lunch date with Isabella?" Mike asked jokingly. I smirked.

"Maybe I do."

"Well come on Mike!" Tyler cried leaning on his crutches, "This I gotta see!"

***

When we got to the cafeteria it was already very full. Tyler, Mike and I joined the lunch line and filled our trays. "So Edward, "Mike asked when we were seated, "Where's your girl?"

I looked over to the Cullen's usual table. She wasn't there with the rest of her family.

"Maybe she-"Mike started but then his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked looking in the direction he was. Then I saw her, sitting alone, a tray before her on the table. She smiled warmly when she saw me looking at her. She curved a finger, beckoning me closer. Mike, Tyler and I caught our breaths. I was stunned. She was so se- I mean beautiful. She winked at me and beckoned again.

This time I stood quickly and started towards her.

"May the force be with you!" Mike and Tyler called loudly. Bella seemed to be stifling a laugh. She must have heard those clowns… I hate them. I reached her table and she grinned up at me.

"I thought, maybe, we could have lunch today," she sounded almost nervous, she was biting her lip, "Together, I mean."

"Sure," I said sitting quickly, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, yes," she still sounded nervous, her eyes were troubled. I was immediately concerned. "What?" I asked anxiously, "what is it?"

She sighed looking down at her tray. Her heavy dark hair fell casting a shadow on her face. "Obviously you know I'm not exactly…normal," she said so softly that it was hard to catch every word, "It's very important that you understand how dangerous it would be if you told anyone what you saw-"

"I've told you, I'd never-"

She cut me, raising a finger.

"There's also the fact that I'm," she paused, "I'm dangerous, especially to you. You should know that before you decide to be my friend."

"Dangerous?" I asked. I was curious about her and it seemed she was going to give me a few answers. "Why?" I asked, "Because you're so strong?"

She looked up at me, her expression carefully composed, but her golden eyes were still troubled. "Yes," she said solemnly looking me in the eye, "that among other reasons."

"Other reasons?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you…" she seemed torn. "Look, I don't want to be a pain," I said smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring manner, "you tell me no more than you want to, it doesn't really matter anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean, it doesn't matter to me," I said firmly, "Bella, I want to be your friend, I don't care about anything else."

"You should care!" she said sharply, "You don't understand how much danger you're in…even now!"

"Danger of what?" I asked confused.

"Me," she whispered so softly I was surely not meant to hear. Her sad expression suddenly brightened and she smiled at me. "You got a ride to school with Mike didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sounded depressed. My poor car was a wreck.

"Well, if we're going to be friends," she said cheerfully, "Why don't I give you a ride to school tomorrow, my care hasn't been out of the garage for ages."

"Oh," I said surprised by her offer. I wondered what kind of car she drove, her sister's was definitely impressive, "Sure, thanks," I replied gratefully, "I live at…"

"I know," she said quickly before I could finish. _How did she know?_

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked in what I hope was a casual tone. She smiled (wow…she was beautiful), I hope my mouth wasn't hanging open.

"No, I don't dance," she said still smiling brightly, "besides, I hate feeling like a third wheel."

"I'm sure you get asked out by loads of guys!" I said a little shocked.

Her mouth lifted at the corner, she twirled a strand of her dark wavy hair with her finger. "Regardless she said looking down; suddenly she looked back up at me through her eyelashes and flashed me a gorgeous sparkling smile, "I don't dance."

Now I couldn't think, let alone talk when she looked at me like that. She, still smiling at me, stood with her tray. I realised that it was still full. Whilst I had been eating as we talked she obviously had not. She giggled breaking me out of my trance. Her laughter was like the chiming of bells or like water tumbling over rocks in a stream, beautiful.

"Are you alright Edward?" she asked amusedly. I nodded dumbly. "Uh, yeah, never been better," I said running a hand through my hair. I heard Bella sigh softly. I saw why she had gotten up, the cafeteria was almost empty, and it was time to get to class. I stood also and grinned.

"We've got biology now right?" I asked cheerfully, because I got to be with her even longer.

_Yay! _

She smirked and nodded once. We both dumped our trays and headed out of the cafeteria together.

**And another chapters up. I know, finally! But it is quite long right?**

**Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!**


	10. Electric

**Hi there! It's me again; I'm just going to thank you for your awesome reviews. I'm so happy to know that some people actually like my mad imaginings. Anyway, I know I take ages to update but it's really because it seems like I've always got to do something else but I promise, once I go on vacation, I'll update loads more.**

**Disclaimer-**

**All of the wonderful sweetness that is the twilight series does not belong to me**

Chapter 9: Electric

Edward and I walked together to Biology. I was feeling proud of myself, almost smug, because of my self control. I was quite close to him as we walked. People, mostly girls, were staring at us as we passed them in the corridors. Their curious, sometimes hostile gazes made me feel uncomfortable. I wondered if Edward noticed.

I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed him glancing down at me the same way. He chuckled quietly when I quickly looked away.

"Bella?" he asked after a moment, I turned to look at him, "Might I hold your bag for you? It looks heavy and even though you're so strong I thought perhaps…"

I handed him the bag. "Your silly Edward," I laughed.

He ran a hand through his hair causing a few strands to fall onto his forehead. I wanted to reach up and brush them away. The sudden need was shocking. _What the hell Bella_, I thought scolding myself.

"How old are you Edward?" I asked because I needed a distraction.

"Seventeen," He answered grinning, "How old are you?"

I considered my answer for a moment. I was really nearly 200 years old but my body had been frozen a week before my seventeenth birthday, although at this particular chapter in my long existence I was pretending to be seventeen. I went with that.

"I'm seventeen too," I said smoothly, "You seem older than seventeen though, or well, different from most seventeen year old boys."

He was different; he seemed to be from a different time. He was polite and gentlemanly and the way he spoke was so different from the way most young people spoke nowadays, actually it was different from the way young people spoke since the coming of the 21st century, even before that.

"You don't seem seventeen either," he laughed raising an eyebrow, "but then, you're full of surprises aren't you?"

It was a rhetorical question but I shrugged and answered, "Not usually."

He smirked. "Now, why do I find that hard to believe?"

By this time we were standing right in front of the biology lab. He held the door open for me and gestured for me to enter.

"Ladies first," he said smoothly winking at me.

Only a few students were already seated in the class, the others were loitering outside. Edward and I headed to our 'usual' table. Before I even put my hand out, he quickly pulled my chair out for me and slung my bag over its back in one swift motion. I had never seen a human move so fast.

I smiled my thanks and sat down, waiting till he was seated next to me to say, "Well aren't you being a gentleman today!?" in a jokingly surprised voice

"Is that so shocking?" Edward chuckled, "I like to think I'm usually a gentleman, especially to beautiful ladies like you."

So of course I got too flustered to say anything after that. It was a relief when a crowd of noisy students burst into the class room followed by an irate Mr. Banner.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to linger in the hall before my class!" the poor man yelled marching towards his desk.

For the first time I noticed a white sheet had been placed over the chalk board and Mr Banner was carrying a projector.

"Looks like we're watching a movie today," I said softly to Edward.

"Looks so, Taylor told me he had to watch one last week on sexual reproduction," Edward said excitedly, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He said defensively, "he said there was this creepy, little, cartoon man with a really deep voice telling them how everything works and that we should all be responsible and abstain from any sexual encounters, apparently it was priceless comedy."

I was trying to laugh silently; my hand was pressed over my mouth. I had never laughed so much in one day before, never.

"Alright class, we are going to watch a movie today on our current topic of cell reproduction." Mr Banner announced as he set up the projector.

"Oh, and I really wanted to see that creepy little man," Edward sighed with really disappointed look on his face. I had begun to giggle at him but then I noticed how appealing his lips look when he pouted them like that, so I had to start berating myself for thinking such thoughts.

"Now pay attention class," Mr Banner shouted, "I'm going to turn out the lights. Please be considerate and **shut up** while the movie is in progress, thank you."

A few sniggers were heard and then the room was plunged into darkness. Suddenly and unexpectedly I felt that strange electricity flowing through Edward and I like a current. I felt an odd urge to just reach out and touch him. I couldn't understand it.

I folded my arms and held them tight to my body so that they stayed put. I had been staring resolutely at my desk since Mr Banner turned off the lights, not bothering to pay any attention to the movie. I peeked up at Edward to see that he too had his arms tightly folded and was peering down at me. We both grinned sheepishly and looked away.

Obviously he felt this strange electricity too. I decided to ask Alice what it meant later. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I glanced back at Edward to find him looking at me, I quickly averted my eyes only to glance back at him moments later.

After a few more times doing that I decided to give in to the impulse, the lesser one anyway, so I locked eyes with Edward and stayed gazing at him whilst he gazed at me. We stayed this way, just looking at each other until Mr Banner turned the lights back on an half an hour later.

During that time the electricity had not let up and even with the lights back on it had simply dwindled but hadn't diminished completely.

"We will continue this next week!" Mr Banner shouted over the chatter, "You're dismissed!"

It was only then that Edward and I looked away from each other. I was embarrassed again and judging from the tempting pink tinge in Edward's cheeks so was he.

"What class do you have next?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"English," I answered simply, standing and swinging my bag over my shoulder. He did the same and followed me to the door.

"May I walk you to you next class Isabella?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice. I usually didn't like people to use my full name but if he used that voice…he could call me anything he wanted.

I turned to look at him and almost gasped. His eyes were smouldering…yes smouldering like dark green fire scorching my long lost soul and unbelievably…I felt warm.

"Yes," I breathed, "Yes you may."

Ok, so I know this chapter is pretty short but the next chapter is probably going to be longer than any of the ones I written so bear with me. Please review; pretty please tell me what you think! Oh and have any of you played the dress up Edward Cullen game on www. , it's awesome! My good friends Kadijah's fav part is that you can undress him, although she was quite disappointed that you can't take off his underwear…pervert.


	11. Hunting and Finding

**Hi it's me again! Thank you for your awesome reviews, another chapter is coming up now!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Twilight does not belong to me…I know, it sucks…**

Chapter 10: Hunting and Finding

For the next three weeks I picked Edward up for school and dropped him back home afterwards. Actually the first time he saw my car was quite hilarious. His jaw literally dropped. I owned a midnight blue Audi coupe. Alice and Emmett had insisted one year that they needed to buy me a car. Of, course I protested, I didn't like people buying me expensive gifts.

Of course they didn't listen to me and I ended up being dragged to a car dealer ship. A very fancy one with lots of Italian sports cars. At first I had wandered around barely glancing at the flashy models but then I saw it. My cute little Audi, it wasn't too flashy it was small and just expensive enough for Alice and Emmett to agree to buy it

Edward was definitely impressed by it though, so I let him drive us to school since it made him so happy. On Friday I dropped Edward back to his house after school, later that evening I had planned to go hunting with Alice.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked opening the car door but not getting out.

"Yes."

"Um, some people from school are going down to the beach this weekend," he said almost nervously, "would you like to go? It'll be a lot more fun if you go."

I laughed. "Yeah, I heard about that trip," I said, "I don't think I'm invited though."

"I just invited you."

I thought about it for a minute. "hmm, which beach?" I asked prepared to say yes.

Edward smiled. "Oh, I think Jessica said 'First Beach', in La Push."

Oh. Not good.

"Oh, Edward, um I'll have to pass," I said feeling awful as his face dropped, "I just remembered that I had to go camping with my family this weekend. I missed our last trip and they'll kill me if I don't go with them."

"Okay, that's fine," he said smiling sadly and getting out of the car. I knew he thought I was letting him down easy.

"But!" I said quickly, "we could go somewhere another time, right?"

I was literally begging.

"Sure," he said looking one hundred percent happier, "anytime."

"I'm really sorry," I said, "that I can't go with you."

He nodded and shrugged. "It's alright, I understand," he chuckled, "I'll see you on Monday right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be here bright and early to pick you up," I said smiling.

"Wow," he laughed, "I'm not sure I want my car back."

"I could still pick you up anyway," I winked, "You know, so you can tell me how much you love _my_ car."

He rolled his eyes. "Have fun at the beach," I said then sniggered mischievously, "maybe Lauren will wear a bikini."

He made a dramatically scared expression and I laughed.

"See you on Monday Edward," I called reversing out of the driveway.

"Yeah, Monday!" Edward shouted back waving as I pulled onto the street.

***

EPOV

Saturday, 1'o clock in the afternoon.

Okay, it is seriously sad, but the thought of not seeing Bella for an entire weekend was making me a little depressed. I had become friends with her, I still felt something more for her though and I had a feeling that she felt something for me too. I felt, and this sounds incredibly cliché and stupid, but I felt a connection with her. Being around her felt natural, like breathing, and when I wasn't with her it was almost painful and I found myself counting the minutes till I'd see her again.

It was stupid of me but I couldn't help it, I was falling for her. I was, in short, an idiot because Bella wanted up only to be friends. I could tell by the way she would step away if we got too close or when, in those brief wonderful moments when we look into each others eyes and I felt for sure she must feel the same way I did; she would quickly look away and change the subject or make a joke.

It was frustrating. I was never sure of what she was thinking. Most of the time, people are like open books to me; I somehow just know what they really mean by what they say or do. But with Bella…she was a puzzle and as frustrating as it was, I was willing to spend all of my time trying to figure her out. Mike and Tyler could call me whipped all they wanted, it was true, I was.

"Edward!" my mother's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, "Your friend Mike is here!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I called jogging down the stairs.

"Ok dear," my mom said kissing my cheek, " have a good time, is that girl Bella going with you?"

"No she's gone camping with her family," I hope my misery didn't translate into my voice.

"Oh," my mom said airily following me to the door, "well have a nice time anyway."

I nodded wondering how much my mother had guessed from my tone. My mother was another person I could never quite understand. Maybe some women were just mysterious.

***

By Forks' standards the day was sweltering. When we arrived at the beach Mike and Tyler grabbed their surf boards and made a beeline for the waves. I, however, was not about to brave the freezing waters of La Push for anything not even them calling me a wimp for the rest of my life. Jessica and Lauren did wear bikinis, much to my chagrin, as they kept flinging them selves at me.

Lauren was the worst though; Bella would get a kick out of the story of her asking me to rub sun block on her back. Angela, bless her, tried to help me ward them off. I stayed with her for most of the day. Later, when it was dark, we built a driftwood fire. Something I'd never seen before, flames made blue and green by the salt.

Mike started to tell 'scary' stories which made us laugh more than everything else. "Oooo!" Tyler shrieked in a high pitched girly voice, "Don't leave the tent!"

Everyone laughed,

"You guys look like you're having fun," a girl's voice said, "Mind if we join you?"

I looked around and saw four kids from the reservation. Three of them were girls and one was a guy. "Sure!" Mike said immediately, nudging my arm and raising his eyebrows in the direction of the girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," the girl who had spoken before said, "My name's Rebecca, this is Tia, Seth and Kat." She gestured to each person as she spoke. They all, with the exception of Rebecca seemed to be a little younger than us. All of them had long, straight black hair; Seth's cut to his shoulders, and dark brown eyes.

"Telling scary stories?" Kat asked smirking as she sat down, "Why don't we tell them a real one Seth?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at her; it looked like he was cautioning her. She laughed and looked to Rebecca. "Come on Becky!" she giggled, "you tell a great story, tell them about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I asked.

Rebecca sighed and gave Kat an odd look. "The Cold Ones are of Quileute legend," she said solemnly, "they are demons of the night."

"Legend says they drank the blood of their victims, humans, like us," Tia said equally as solemn.

"Vampires?" Angela whispered.

Rebecca nodded. "We called them the cold ones or blood suckers, it is said that their skin was as cold and pale as ice."

"They were also inhumanly beautiful, our ancestors thought they were gods before they revealed their true natures," Seth added.

"Our ancestors made a deal with them," Rebecca continued, "They could not harm our people and we would not reveal them to the pale faces." Kat winked at us.

"Why would they make a deal with you?" I asked. I was fervently curious now, it could all be a coincidence, could it? Pale, cold skin, amazing beauty…

"It is said that the Quileute are descended from wolves," Seth said slowly, "When the first bloodsuckers came here our ancestors killed them, see, they could become wolves, they alone could destroy the cold ones."

"So when the next group of blood suckers came here," Tia began, "Our people were all ready to destroy them but this group said they were different, that they did not prey on humans only animals. Since we could not completely trust them, we made a treaty, they were forbidden to come on to our land."

Bella had only refused to come when she found out which beach we were going to. And come to think of it I had never seen her eat, anything.

"The cold ones have never under mimed the treaty," Kat said ominously, " but who knows what they do on the other side!"

"You say that as if you think they're still there," I said. Seth shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought this all happened in ancient times or something?" Mike said.

"The cold ones do not die!" Kat said leaning towards him, the blue green fire casting strange shadows on her face, "You could know one of them, any of you could, and they look like humans…"

"In any case," Rebecca said firmly, "it's just an old legend, nothing more to it."

After that conversation turned to other things but I hardly listened. My mind was churning. Things began to fall into place.


	12. The Truth

**Hi, it's me here again. Thank you for your awesome reviews, you guys are totally cool and give me much needed encouragement. So here I have another chapter for your reading pleasure. I really hope you like it and if you do, please review and tell me what you thought. Ok, let's go…**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, it's so sad…**

**Alice: Don't worry, I'll take you shopping later to cheer you up!**

**Me: Yay! Can you also take pictures of your brother in his natural habitat and send them to me?**

**Alice: uh…I guess. **

**Me: yay! Is Jasper coming to shop with us?**

**Alice: of course!**

**Me: yay!**

Chapter 11: The Truth

BPOV

On Sunday afternoon we returned home. My family was scattered about the house, each member pursuing their various interests. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, Alice and Jasper were at the computer so that she could catch up on some online shopping, Esme was planting flowers in her garden and Carlisle working in his study. I was bored.

I sat in the living room impatiently tapping my foot on the floor and stealing glances at the cell phone which was lying temptingly in my lap. I could call him… We were friends after all, it wouldn't hurt. I held the cell phone in my hand, pausing for a moment before dialling his number. I needed to speak to him, I missed him so much.

EPOV

Sunday afternoon found me sprawled on my bed staring at the ceiling. I had many things to think about. After returning from the beach I had spent the rest of the evening researching vampires and Quileute legends, myths, folklore, practically anything I could find. It had all just confused me more. In the end I just decided to as her. I didn't care anyway, I trusted Bella, hell, I probably loved her more than anything in the world.

I sighed running a hand through my hair and closing my eyes. A few seconds later my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. "Hello," I said dully, pressing it to my ear, I expected it to be Lauren; she had called me about five times already.

"Hello, I didn't think you'd miss me that much," her voice rang with laughter and I could just imagine how her eyes were sparkling. Immediately I felt my mood lift in reaction to her laughter.

"Of course I missed you," I answered honestly.

_I missed you, I missed you so much. I've only known you a little while and I think I love you, which is a shame because you might be a vampire,_ I thought feeling depressed. Of course I didn't say any of that, instead I asked casually, "How was camping?"

Her voice sounded odd as she replied, "I would say it was a success," and then added quickly, "how was the beach?"

"Informative…" I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I…well, Bella, I need to talk to you," I said awkwardly, "but not over the phone, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she questioned lightly, "Couldn't I come over to your house?"

This question shocked me. She misinterpreted my silence.

"I only meant," she said quickly, "If it's very important what you want to talk about…then perhaps I should hear it sooner rather than later. Of course, I do not mean to intrude, or invite myself over, if you don't want-"

"No, no," I said hastily, "it's just that my parents aren't home so…"

I just thought I should mention that because Bella didn't seem like the sort of girl who likes to be completely alone with a guy who isn't family or indeed has brotherly intentions towards her. My intentions where Bella were concerned were not at all brotherly. In fact I was frequently slapping myself for the less than gentlemanly thoughts I'd been having since I'd met her.

"That's fine," she said cheerfully in her bell like voice, "see you soon!" Then the line cut off. I sighed, lying back again.

_How do I do this?_

The question echoed over and over in my mind. I couldn't just say '_hey Bella, how are you feeling? Good? Ok, well I was just wondering, are you a vampire?'_

The absurdity of the situation was killing me. I had no idea what to do.

BPOV

I pulled into the driveway at Edward's house and spent about five minutes in the front seat of my car just breathing. He had sounded cautious, almost strained when I'd talked to him on the phone. I was worried, he had gone to La Push on Saturday, and maybe he heard something that had made him think. If he knew…He would never speak to me again, he would think me evil and dangerous. He wouldn't be wrong. I was dangerous and I shouldn't have been getting so close to him anyway. I was too attached. I sighed and stepped out of the car. I walked quickly to the door and pressed the doorbell. Holding my breath, I waited.

"I'm coming!" I heard him call from upstairs followed by the sound of him running down the stairs, two at a time by the sound of it. Then I listened to his footsteps getting louder and louder as he approached the door. I heard the lock click and the door swung open. Edward stood there, looking just as handsome and perfect as always.

He smiled but it wasn't his smile. It wasn't his happy, carefree, _loving_ smile. It wasn't the smile he usually gave me. And as soon as I realised this I wished that, just once, I could see that smile again.

"Bella, come in," his velvet voice came softly. I followed him into the house; he led me to the living room, the same room that I had first looked into through a window and had had a glimpse into his life. He waited for me to sit before sitting himself. He sighed running a hand through his hair, I had realised that this was something he did when he was anxious or upset.

"Something is wrong." I stated blandly, looking at the floor. I heard him sigh again, and then he reached out and took my hand in his. The now familiar feeling of warmth and electricity coursed through me. At once I felt calm.

"Bella," he whispered staring at our hands, "I want you to know that I care about you, very much, and I know I told you that I don't need to know anything that you don't want to tell me but…this weekend, I heard some things that I really need to ask you about, I have to know now."

"Ask me," I said gritting my teeth, I knew what was coming.

"When I was at the beach," Edward started after studying my face for a few minutes, "Some kids from the reservation came and talked to us, they told us some Quileute legends…"

I closed my eyes, he squeezed my hand.

"They told us the story of the werewolves," he continued slowly, "they told us the story of the cold ones."

"What exactly did they tell you?" I breathed, trying to keep calm.

I felt his warm hand curve around my face. "Bella, I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me, if what I heard is true then…"

My eyes snapped open. "I know what they told you," I said stiffly, "you would be a fool not to care!"

"I trust you," he said earnestly. I lifted his hand away from my face. "Don't." I said firmly, "Never trust me."

"Bella are you…" he paused and looked at me contemplatively, "do you kill people?"

I could see that this was the question he was most afraid to ask, also the question he most wanted answered.

"It is my nature to thirst for the blood of humans," I said icily. I saw his eyes widen, his heart rate picked up. He was right to be afraid.

"That doesn't answer my question," he stated bravely.

"I…do not," I said slowly looking him in the eye, "I do not drink human blood but I desire it, I always desire it and I want yours more than I have ever wanted anyone's."

Edward never looked away; he never took his hand away from mine.

"Why?"

That was a good question. I didn't know why, no one did.

"I don't know," I whispered, "Edward, I care for you, more than you know, I don't want to hurt you. But you need to know how dangerous it is for you to even know what I am."

"But the Quileute-"

"The Quileute have their own secrets…" I said softly.

"Bella," Edward said determinedly, "you can't make me stay away from you, I can't, it's too late-"

"It's never too late!" I hissed, pulling my hand away from his, "Before, I thought we could be friends. I was wrong, it was stupid of me to let you get close enough to realise…it was only a matter of time…I should stay away from you."

"No," Edward grabbed my hand quickly, holding it tightly between both of his, "This doesn't change anything," he said urgently, "Please, Bella…I…I love you."

No…no, no, no!

This wasn't supposed to happen, it was one thing for me to suffer, loving his all alone while he grew old, got married, and had a family. It was another thing for us to love each other, all the while knowing we can never be together. At least, not while he was human…but no. I couldn't take away his humanity. He was too lovely, too young, too bright…I couldn't take that away from him. I needed to talk to Alice.

Edward was still looking at me, his eyes wide and desperate.

"Let me get this right," I said slowly, "you're saying you don't care if I'm not human, you don't care that I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster Bella," Edward sighed, "I don't believe you've ever hurt anyone."

He was right there. I had never even tasted human blood.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm a vampire?" I demanded, "It doesn't bother you that right now my throat is aching for the essence of your life, and it would be all too easy to take it?"

"You wouldn't hurt me," he shook his head stubbornly; he was either a very good actor or very brave, "Bella, I told you how I feel, none of that matters…I know you are good."

I said nothing. I was thinking about what he said.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions," Edward ventured tentatively, breaking a long silence.

I nodded. What did I have to lose?

"How old are you…really?"

That was an easy one. "Sixteen," I answered without hesitation.

"How long have you been sixteen," he asked quickly.

"Too long," I sighed looking away.

I felt him shift slightly. "Alright," he said in a decidedly more cheerful voice, "how can you go out in the sun?"

I laughed darkly. "Myth, humans get more sunburnt than us."

"Do you…sleep in a coffin?"

"Why would I do that?" I scoffed, "I don't sleep at all."

"Ever?" he asked incredulously. I smiled and shook my head.

"If you don't drink human blood," he mused, "then what do you eat?"

"We drink animal blood instead," I answered clinically; "It's the next best thing."

"Why don't you drink human blood?" he asked with narrowed eyes. I looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, why would you deny what you are?" he asked, "Your instincts?"

"There are a few reasons," I sighed softly, "but I suppose it all comes down to one thing; I don't want to be a monster."

There was a short silence. "Is the animal blood enough?" he asked finally. I considered that.

"It doesn't completely satisfy our thirst but it keeps us strong enough to resist humans…well, most of the time."

"Is it difficult for you to resist right now?"

"Very."

I listened but his heartbeat stayed at a steady pace.

"Were you…hunting…this weekend?" he asked, "with your family?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "I didn't want to leave but I'm sure you understand why I had to."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

I looked up to see his smiling at me expectantly.

"It feels odd…to be away from you Edward," I sighed, "you see, I think I love you too."

**And now another chapter is over! *evil laugh***

**It's not that bad a cliffy…is it? *smiles innocently* review plz!**


	13. Sealed With A Kiss

**Hi, it's me, thanks for your amazing reviews; you guys give me the much needed encouragement to continue this story. I love to hear what you think of my story, if you want you can also write and tell me your theories on what you think might happen next and such; I would love to hear those too! Anyway, I've been reading Candy Cullen's story 'Chicago Twilight' and I must say that it is really good and I hopes she continues soon. Anyone who hasn't read it should check it out!**

**Anyway…no more babbling…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Twilight, Twilight and all of its wonderful characters belong to SM, she's so lucky. I get good dreams, but I can never remember the finer details…**

Chapter 12 : Sealed With A Kiss

For me to truly explain how it felt to tell Edward my feelings for him is impossible. I can say however, that it was almost like a weight had been taken off my shoulders, for our feelings were now open and clear. The problem was that I really should not have told him. It now complicated our already convoluted relationship, erasing the line between friendship and…I couldn't think about what else.

After I had made my shocking (or perhaps not so shocking) revelation, I, realising what I had said, abruptly clamped a hand over my mouth. I must've looked completely idiotic because Edward immediately burst out laughing. Yes, I know, exactly the response I was going for.

Oh the shame…

Edward, after recovering from his brief laughing fit, looked at me. No, he didn't just look at me, he gazed into my eyes. And, of course, I found myself gazing just as deeply into his. Slowly he drew closer to me on the couch, not breaking eye contact. His warm hand reached up and gently prised my hand away from where it was still clamped over my mouth.

I thought, for a second, that he was going to say something but then he was still coming closer and closer still, until our faces were inches apart and his magnificent scent assaulted my senses with every breath I took.

It was only then that I realised what he wanted. He wanted to…kiss me! If I could've died I would've, yes, right on the spot! Two hundred and three years of existence and I had never been kissed. But then I remembered that crucial piece of information. Edward was human, he smelt…succulent, I wanted his blood and kissing him would put him millimetres close to my razor sharp venom coated teeth.

I made to protest, to stop him, but he placed a finger on my lips silencing me without words in an instant. "Just calm down Bella," he said softly. The way he said my name would probably never cease to make me feel light headed. He was coming closer again. I resigned myself to just enjoy this milestone, after all, there was no one in the world I'd rather kiss than…

'_Edward_' my mind sighed when his lips pressed against mine.

His lips were so soft and warm, the feeling of having them pressed against mine was especially pleasant and I felt my eyes flutter closed. I would've been happy to just sit there with his lips on mine for, well…forever.

Just like that, nothing more. But Edward put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, his lips began to move slowly with mine.

'_This is even better,' _I thought gleefully.

I was so proud of myself, I was able to enjoy this experience and I hadn't lost control, my control wasn't even slipping. I felt confident so I took a…small risk. My arms had felt silly, hanging at my sides limply, so I slowly raised them up. I rested them around Edwards shoulders, my hands played gently with the feather soft hair at the back of his neck.

I felt his hands tighten on my waist slightly in response. I smiled to myself; maybe I could push this more…

His lips had been moving mine, now, I decided to hold my own though I remembered to be gentle. I tried to pour all my feelings into the kiss. I think Edward must've felt them because suddenly I was pressed even closer to his chest, all I could think was how warm I felt, it was amazing. His hands were running up and down my sides in a way that made me shiver with pleasure.

His lips moved faster, harder, on mine but I kept my control. I ran my hands continuously through his soft messy hair. He seemed to like that; he made a soft noise of appreciation. I could've laughed if my lips were not so occupied. Was I actually good at _kissing_?

I'm sure it would've lasted much longer, this moment of bliss, if not for what Edward did next. I felt his lips part slowly; I just kept doing what I had been because I knew absolutely nothing of kissing. So it was a shock when I felt the soft warmth of his tongue run along my bottom lip. I sighed and shivered with pleasure, this was a mistake.

The moment I had breathed in I was assaulted with the concentrated scent of his breath along with the taste of his lips. I broke out of his embrace easily, though I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. For a while both of us just sat there breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Edward panted at last, "I shouldn't have-"

It was my turn to place a finger on his lips. "No," I breathed in a voice quite unlike the one I was used to, "don't be, don't ever be sorry for that, I was just a little…overwhelmed just now, give me a second."

He nodded; my finger was still pressed against his lips. He gave it a kiss then took my hand and kissed my palm, then my wrist, then each finger until I giggled giddily at his affectionate display.

He stopped then and ginned widely at me, holding my hand against his cheek. "Isabella," he said softly, "I love you."

My heart swelled, it didn't matter that it beat no longer. A year ago I would've scoffed if someone told me you could fall in love so quickly, so easily but how could I continue to doubt when that was exactly what happened to me.

"I love you too Edward," I also spoke softly, there was a kind of magic hovering over us then and I didn't want to break the spell.

Reality soon caught up to my ever practical mind. "Edward," I sighed, "I do love you, but I just don't know how this can work, we-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine quickly.

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly, "nothing matters, not now, let's just enjoy this moment."

And as he pulled me into his warm soft arms once more…

How could I argue?

**Ok kids…hit or miss?**

**Review please! If you review, I'll send Edward over to give you a kiss. *wink***


	14. Hand in the Jar

**Hi, it's me again! I'm soooooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've been working on a project for school and…well I don't want to bore you so I'll leave out the rest of my long arduous excuse and get to the point. Once again, thank you for your fantastic reviews, they are totally cool to read and give me a lot of encouragement to keep at this crazy tale…so keep em coming!**

**Btw-I know I said before that Bella drove to Edward's house, that was a careless mistake…you see, my original plan was to have her drive there but somewhere along the line I made her run instead, however I accidently put up my original 'driving' idea. But forget that…as far as you know, she ran. Sorry for the confusion…I'm dreadfully disorganised…**

**I still don't own anything to do with Twilight so….**

Chapter 13: Hand in the Jar

Somehow, while Edward and I were kissing, I ended up in his lap. Pulled tight against his chest, my arms thrown round his shoulders, his arms around my waist, I felt so warm...more human than I had felt in a long time. My mind was completely focused on our kiss; on making sure I didn't hurt him by accident or become overwhelmed by his scent. In fact I was so focused on keeping in control that I didn't notice anyone had entered the house until…

"Ahem," the sound of a delicate female voice cut through my daze.

I leapt away from Edward and looked around. His mother stood in the entrance of the living room, her lovely face twisted in a disapproving scowl and her arms folded menacingly. I realised that I was actually afraid of a human for the first time since I had been one myself. If the others could see me now…wait…they could. Alice had probably rushed home from shopping to tell our family what hilarious thing I had done next. Oh the shame…

"Mom!" Edward exclaimed in surprise, "uh…it's well…you're home early."

I shot him an incredulous look. Was that the best he could do?

"Yes Edward I am home early," his mother said dryly, narrowing her eyes, "and it's a good thing because who knows what I would have found if I had come home later."

I had never been so embarrassed in my life, and that's saying something because I've lived in the same house as Emmett for decades.

Elizabeth POV *unexpected huh?*

I spent Sunday morning at church with my son and husband. Afterwards we went home and had lunch before me and my husband went out again to a local charity event. After having a nice time we got into our car and started on our journey home. When we arrived Ed said he'd put the car in the garage as, he said, it looked rainy (not that _that_ was particularly unusual). I got out because I wanted to get an early start on Sunday dinner. I opened the front door, closed it behind me and hung my jacket on a hook before slipping off my heels.

The house was very quiet so I assumed Edward was in his room doing homework or listening to music. I sighed running a hand through my hair. That boy worked himself too hard. He wanted to be a doctor so he was always studying, determined to do well at school and go to a good college. I was worried about him, though he had always been popular at school he had never had many close friends and as for girls… I sighed again as I continued down the hall.

Girls were constantly throwing themselves at my son and while he had always answered in response to my queries that he found many of them attractive, he always said he was too busy to have a girlfriend.

It wasn't right!

He should be enjoying his teenage years not spending them studying in his room!

I washed my hands in the kitchen sink and pulled an apron from a drawer. I put it on and tied back my hair before realising that I was still wearing my brand new pale pink blouse and white skirt and I should definitely change before starting dinner. Cringing inwardly at my absentmindedness and hoping I was not beginning to show symptoms of old age (something I had begun to think about since I found my first grey hair at 35), I headed out of the kitchen, through the adjoining dining room and into the living room where I was shocked and amazed by the image presented to me.

My son…_My son, _locked in a passionate embrace with a dark haired girl I had never seen in my life, who was sitting quite comfortably on his lap…in my living room, on my sofa!

I stood in stunned silence for a moment and then, when it became obvious they had not noticed my timely entrance, I cleared my throat audibly. The girl leapt away from Edward so incredibly quickly that I almost missed the movement. I had certainly never seen her before. I would've remembered, I had never seen a woman so beautiful and she was little more than a girl.

Her thick waves of mahogany hair framed her perfect pale heart shaped face beautifully, her plump rose tinted lips were set in a desperate pout and altogether she looked like some sort of doll or an angel, not quite real because everything in the room dimmed in comparison to her. Her clothes, while very modest (as far as today's fashions go) seemed to cling to her figure appealingly, although she did not seem particularly curvaceous.

Not to mention the ensemble screamed 'expensive designer brand' even though it was just a button down top and jeans. I approved of her appearance, she _looked_ good enough to date my son, so all that was left for me to judge was her manner.

She looked mortified at having been found in such a situation, from the look on her face I was sure that something like this had never happened to her before and that was always good to start off with.

"Mom!" Edward exclaimed in surprise, "um…it's…well…you're home early"

The girl gave him an odd look. She probably agreed with me that that failed miserably as an appropriate thing to say in such a moment.

"Yes Edward, I am home early," I said looking at him disapprovingly, "and it's a good thing because who knows what I would've found later."

The girl covered her face with her hands.

"It's not like that," Edward said defensively after glancing at her, "Bella was just-"

"Oh, so this is Bella?" I asked not really caring to hear his excuses.

"Yes ma'am," she said softly in a voice that rang like bells, I was taken aback by it, "Isabella Cullen."

"Doctor Cullen's daughter?" I asked.

I had heard of the handsome doctor, his gorgeous wife and their five beautiful adopted children.

"Yes ma'am."

She was very polite, I could say that much. I turned to Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I asked feeling rather hurt.

"I didn't," Edward said glancing at Bella who was biting her bottom lip nervously, "at least not until a while ago, I think…"

Isabella looked up at him and smiled nodding her head.

Ah, so they had just confessed their feelings for one another…

"I suppose, just this once, I can forget this ever happened," I said warningly, "but please, don't let me find anything like this again."

They both nodded guiltily and I was forcibly reminded of a couple of misbehaving toddlers being forced to apologise for their actions.

"Alright then," I smiled trying to lighten the mood, "Isabella, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Edward chuckled and Isabella rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sorry ma'am," she said standing, "but I was supposed to get home by now so I'd better go."

"Oh, what a shame," I sighed disappointed, then I remembered something, "but how will you get home? I didn't see a car outside."

"Oh," she said shifting her weight slightly to one side, "my sister drove me here on her way to Port Angeles; I'll have to call someone to pick me up."

She pulled a slim, silver, pricey looking cell phone out of her pocket.

At this point my husband walked into the room muttering something about the amount of clutter in the garage, stopping abruptly when he noticed Bella.

"Well who's this?" he asked smiling at her.

"Isabella Cullen sir," she said politely. I think she may have done a very quick half curtsey.

"This is Edward's girlfriend honey," I put in with a smile in her direction. Ed's eyes widened. I knew exactly what he was thinking…_wow_.

"Bella was just about to call someone to pick her up," I said, "unfortunately she can't stay for dinner."

"That's a shame," Ed said settling into an armchair.

"My mother will probably invite you round to dinner again anyway," Edward said softly in her direction. Bella smiled and nodded before dialling a number on her phone.

"Hi mom," she said a little nervously, "um…can you pick me up from Edward's house?"

I heard the faint sound of someone speaking on the other line. Then, "Oh, remember, Alice gave me a ride on her way, it's just-"

The person was speaking again.

"Right, yes, hold on one moment," Bella said uncomfortably, "um, my mother would like to speak to you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and took the phone from her.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh, good evening," a soft melodious voice answered, "I'm Bella's mother Esme."

"This is Edward's mom, Elizabeth."

"Well, I've heard many wonderful things about your son," Esme laughed musically, "it seems he's all Bella ever talks about anymore."

"Trust me, I know what you mean," I said laughing as well.

"Now I really wanted to ask you about why my daughter sounded so nervous on the phone just now," Esme sounded curious, "Did something happen?"

I glanced around at the silent room to see everyone staring at me obviously trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Hold on one second Esme," I said raising my eyebrows at them and walking out of the room. "Yes, something did happen," I said once I had privacy, "When I came home this evening I found my son and your daughter kissing quite passionately in my living room!"

"Kissing!" Esme gasped, "Well I certainly knew Bella liked him but I didn't know it had gotten so far."

"The same goes for me," I sighed, "but I think that was the very first time they'd ever kissed and I think it was in reaction to them finally admitting their feelings for one another."

"Oh, well are they…?"

"I think so."

"Well!" Esme said brightly, "we must all have dinner together this coming Friday, my husband gets off work early that day so it's perfect for us, what do you say?"

"That sounds lovely!" I enthused.

"Oh good!" Esme chuckled, "well I'll see you soon, tell Bella I'm sending her brother to pick her up."

"Sure," I said, "See you soon."

"Goodbye."

I pressed off with a good feeling. Bella's mother seemed very nice and I was sure our families would get along well. I walked back into the living room to see that my husband had been talking to Edward and Bella. Apparently about something amusing as they all had smiles on their faces. Edward had moved to sit close to Bella now; he had an arm around her. I walked up to her and handed her back the cell phone.

"Isabella," I said smiling at the girl, "Your mother's sent your brother to pick you up."

All at once Bella's expression changed. She was actually cringing. "Oh," she groaned, "which one?"

**Okay! Another chapter over and done…hit or miss? **


	15. Brotherly Concern

**Hi, it's me again! Thank you for your reviews, they really do help! **

**I went to the mall today and I bought some liquid eyeliner…its loads more difficult to put on than pencil liner, but it looks so much better. Seriously.**

**I think it was a good investment.**

**Anyway…on with the story!**

**I still do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 14: Brotherly Concern

It turned out that it was in fact Emmett who was sent to pick me up. Much to my embarrassment, he made quite a show of glaring menacingly at Edward. Later, he explained that he was just doing his duty as my 'older brother'. Anyway, Emmett glaring (and laughing gleefully on the inside…I'm sure) sat in the car while I said goodbye to Edward.

"Your brother doesn't like me," he murmured seeming a little upset. I shook my head.

"No, he's just trying to annoy me," I explained rolling my eyes, "he does that a lot."

"Oh," Edward grinned, "so what do you think?"

"About what?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask you properly…" he paused, "and 'girlfriend' isn't exactly the word I would use to describe what you are to me," he paused, I watched a pink tinge flood his cheeks, "but it's all I can think of right now so…Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I believe you already know my answer," I said smiling. He was right though, 'boyfriend' could never explain the complex and intense feelings I had for him, but it would have to do.

"Well, thank you," Edward smiled gently taking my hand. Once again I marvelled at the feeling of warmth. I stepped closer and stood on tip toe to gently press my lips to his.

"Thank you again," he mumbled as I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward," I said softly. I heard the wistful tone in my voice and knew the reason it was there.

"I'll miss you till then," Edward stated, his eyes smouldering. Suddenly, I was struck with inspiration.

"Leave your bedroom window open," I whispered in his ear before turning and skipping towards Emmett's jeep. I gave Edward a little wave as I got in and Emmett pulled out of the driveway.

"So," Emmett said after a little while.

Silence…

"So?" I prompted.

"So you got caught making out with a guy, on his mom's couch, by his mom!" Emmett burst out laughing, "Wow! Bella, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Shut up Emmett," I groaned, "Why couldn't Alice come pick me up?"

"Ouch!" Emmett winced dramatically, "not happy to see me Bell? That really hurts."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice and Jasper went shopping," Emmett explained, "and of course, being your concerned older brother, I wanted to go see this guy who ya like so much. You know, figure him out."

"And what do you think?" I asked seriously. I honestly wanted his opinion. I wanted my family to like Edward because I knew he would be with me not matter what. I had accepted that now.

"He seems alright," Emmett shrugged, "A bit boring, but our crazy family'll soon loosen him up."

"He is not boring!" I said annoyed, narrowing my eyes at Emmett.

"He is from what I saw," Emmett said shrugging again, "very polite, very respectful…"

"Some might call those good traits," I said acidly.

"Ok, ok," Emmett chuckled, "no need to get upset, if you like him then I'll have to get used to the guy."

"I don't just like him Em," I admitted shyly, "I love him."

"I know." Emmett said grinning, "And I know for sure he loves you too, his face when we drove off was pretty pathetic."

I swatted Emmett's arm and he laughed.

"How can you stand it now?" Emmett asked as we neared home.

"Stand what?"

"Doesn't your throat burn anymore?" Emmett asked, "I mean, being so close to him like that, wasn't it painful?"

"Yes, it's still burns," I answered, "but not as badly as before and not as badly when I'm well fed, I suppose it's just mind over matter. Of course I still want his blood but I could never hurt him, and while there's still the possibility that I might be overcome, I'm pretty sure I could leave before I did anything I'd regret."

"Hmm," Emmett looked thoughtful, very unusual, "and does he know everything?"

I considered that for a moment.

"He knows a lot," I answered slowly, "and there's still a lot I need to talk to him about."

"Like Alice's visions."

"Not yet, I won't that on him so soon," I whispered.

"Think about it Bella," Emmett said as the house came into view, "It's probably best for him to understand exactly what he's getting into, if he stays then he's strong enough for our world, if he runs away…well then, he's not worth it."

I didn't really agree. As far as I was concerned, if he ran away and forgot about me it would be a really smart thing for him to do.

"I'll think about it Em," I said grinning up at him, "Thanks."

"No prob," Emmett smirked, then a mischievous glint came into his eye, "I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you though, you aren't the goody two shoes I always thought you were."

**Yay! Another chapter is over, plz tell me watcha think! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, it's me again. Thank you for reviewing. I just want to say that my updates may be coming even less frequently because I have important exams coming up and even though I'd much rather spend all my time on Fanfiction, I really ought to be studying and working harder at school…**

**I really don't like studying…*sob***

**But rest assured that I will still try to update as often as possible. Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight…**

Chapter 15: Knowing More

When Emmett and I got home I was immediately assaulted by about a hundred questions from a rapturous Esme, who was finding it difficult to keep a wide smile off her face. About two minutes later Alice burst through the front door raving about how I always do the most exciting things when she wasn't there. Emmett was asked to explain what he thought of Edward and he jokingly gave an account of what happened when he came to pick me up.

Even Carlisle was decidedly happy for me, though he warned me to be cautious in my actions. Only two people did not match the general uplifted mood.

Jasper and Rosalie stood apart from the rest of us. Rosalie had a definite look of displeasure on her face and she refused to meet my eye. Jasper's jaw was tense, his emotions unreadable. I wondered if he, like Rosalie, thought I was making a mistake. He must have felt a change in my emotions and figured out the cause because he looked towards me then, and smiled reassuringly at me.

Soon I felt a wave of peace come my way. Perhaps Jasper was not upset about my decision. Something else was bothering him however, and I decided to talk to him about it later.

I waited till about ten o'clock before I left home to go to Edward's house again. I made sure his parents were asleep before slinking through the shadows and up my 'favourite' tree. Edward had done as I asked and left his bedroom window open. Slowly I stepped off a branch and onto the window sill, a gust of wind and the movement of my body caused his thin curtains to billow forth into the room.

He was lying on his bed, reading, he had not yet noticed my arrival as he was facing the opposite direction. It was almost disconcerting to contemplate, for the first time, the human's rather lacking senses. But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and sat smirking on the window sill, wanting to see how long it would take him to notice me.

So I sat there for a while just watching him read, my legs swinging back and forth, my toes barely brushing the carpet. He did not move for a long time but then he rolled over onto his back, lying his book on the floor, and staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, making me yearn to do the same. His hair was so soft and warmth seemed to saturate every strand of it and it had felt so good to run my hands through it earlier. I waited a few more minutes.

"Did you really not notice I was here?" I said smoothly, still smirking.

My smile grew larger when he turned to me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"How long have you been here?" Edward asked sitting up.

"About ten minutes," I laughed hopping down from the window, "are you usually so exceptionally unobservant?"

He wrinkled his nose adorably. "No, not usually," he said smiling, "Come here, won't you?"

I immediately found myself gliding forward to sit next to him on the bed, only to have him pull me onto his lap.

"I like this better," he sighed kissing the top of my head.

I leaned into him, tucking my head under his chin.

"You're so warm…" I murmured out loud and then rolled my eyes.

Why do I always blurt things out like that?

"Thank you," he chuckled quietly, "you are very beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck feeling flustered. I felt him shiver slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said embarrassedly, making to disentangle myself from his arms, "I must be making you cold."

Somehow, and I was never completely sure how he did it, he managed to stop me from pulling away and actually pulled me closer against his chest. I suppose I didn't really want to move anyway.

"Don't you ever even think about leaving," He whispered against my lips, "I love you Bella, just as you are."

I was so happy, so touched, that I couldn't find the words to tell him how much he meant to me. So I kissed him. Trying to show him how I felt, how much I loved him. I felt him shiver again but this time I knew he wasn't cold. His arms tightened around my waist, drawing me closer. His hands were running continuously through my long hair, just as my hands were running through his.

I loved being this close to him; it was incredible, even to think I could do it. Of course my throat was still raging and I could now so clearly hear the loud wet thumping of his heart, tempting beyond belief. But how could I hurt my love? I couldn't, I promised myself that I never would, and I fully intending to keep that promised.

He pulled away first. I remembered with a hint of chagrin that humans had to breathe. I listened to, instead of his racing heart, the steady movement of air rushing in and out of his lungs. Cradled in his arms, my chest so tightly pressed against his, it was not hard to believe I could be human too…that somehow his heartbeat was also mine.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's silky velvet tones cut through my thoughts.

"Hmm," I sighed turning to play with his fingers and smirking, "I was just thinking about not killing you."

Well, I _had_ been a little while earlier. For some reason I didn't want to admit what I really had been thinking.

His heart beat sped, just a little.

"Oh," he said obviously trying to be blasé, "by the way, how's that going?"

"So far so good," I said matching his casual tone, "I'm pretty sure nothing too eventful will occur tonight, at least, that's what Alice said."

"Alice," He said sounding curious, "That's your sister right?"

"Yes, my sister," I sighed, I would have to give him a lesson on the Cullen family's history, yet another thing on my 'to do list'.

"And she told you nothing would happen tonight?"

"Yes," I answered simply grinning as I read the confusion in his voice.

"How does she know?"

I pulled away a little so I could look up at his face.

"Alice is able to see the future," I said calmly.

His face was blank and he said nothing for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"But that's…impossible!" Edward exclaimed softly.

I laughed lightly. "As impossible as vampires?"

He said nothing again.

"Having Alice in our family is very helpful," I said to fill the silence as he processed that information; "She can see all possible dangers that might come to us."

"Can you do that too?" Edward asked meekly, "see the future?"

"No," I said smiling at him, "noting that exciting, but I'm a mental shield."

"What's that?"

"Some of us, vampires, have abilities to control or invade the minds of others, "I explained, "No one can do that to me or anyone who I choose to protect."

"I think that's very exciting," he breathed sending a strong wave of honeyed scent at me, I winced slightly.

"So all… of you," Edward started, "you can all do things like that?"

I shook my head.

"No, in my family, it's just Alice, Jasper and I who have extra abilities."

"What can Jasper do?"

"He can control people's emotions," I said enjoying his wide eyed shock, "It's very subtle, I lived with him for ages and I can still hardly notice he's doing it."

"Wow."

"I know this is all a lot for you to take in," I said stroking his cheek with my hand, "but I think I should probably still tell you… as much as possible."

"There's more?" he asked incredulously shaking his head then he chuckled, "well don't worry love, I can take it."

I smiled at what he had called me and hugged him gently.

"Well then," I started looking him in the eye, " I should probably start with myself, I was born in England in 1802."

OOOOoooo! A story is coming up!

Are you excited?

Review and tell me what you thought!

Please please please!


	17. Story of Her Life

**Hi, so I know it's taken a long time for this update but I really cannot update as often as usual. Apart from duty to myself and my learning there's also my mum to contend with, as she's always going on about revision and the like so….yeah. Anyway, this chapter will answer some of Edward's questions and also, maybe, some of your questions too, so I hope you like it. And if you do, please review!**

**You know…that kind of rhymes…lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the ownership of Twilight, so there!**

Chapter 16- Story of her Life

"_I was born in England in 1802."_

"Wait, what!?" I asked now completely and totally shocked, "you're…but how…1802, that's like-"

"Two hundred and three years ago," she said softly, pulling her hair forwards so that made a dark curtain, shadowing her face, "yes I've been around for a long time…but, you know, I'm still very young.

"I knew a world far different from the one that exists now, I've been here through both world wars and I've seen countless hardships face the human race, diseases and epidemics, oppression and injustice…and yet, as old as I am, I still feel sometimes that I really am sixteen, that my birthday is only two weeks away."

I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Bella's eyes were so incredibly expressive that my questions could usually be answered simply by them, with out her having to say a word.

"Is that…when it happened?" I whispered after a few minutes, "two weeks before your seventeenth birthday?"

"Yes exactly two weeks," she said looking back at me, her eyes now misty and far away, "It was the last day in August and weather was the best it had been in years.

"My parents had gone away to visit my grandmother in Knightsbridge, so I was left alone, well there were the servants I suppose, but….I felt alone. Being alone suited me back then though, so I was not unhappy. Swan manor had many lovely, lonely places and beautiful grounds."

She paused and smiled slightly at me.

"Remind me to take you there one day," she said and I nodded, "anyway, I, for some reason or another, decided one day to take a walk in the woods nearby, there were nuts and ripe wild berries, bursting with juice growing there. The sunlit pathways seemed to beckon to me, in a way I could not resist.

"It wasn't difficult to slip out of the manor unnoticed, for the most part, the servants took no notice of me and I took no notice of them. Soon I was wandering between the shady trees, singing and picking berries as I went. I didn't realise how deep into the woods I had gone, the sun was so bright and the birds were singing, everything seemed safe and familiar."

I waited with bated breath for her to continue. I could almost imagine her, young and human, singing in a lonely wood.

"I fell asleep at the foot of a tree," she whispered, "And the world when I awoke was far different than the one I left behind. It was so dark that I could scarcely see my arm stretched before me and the once silent wood now seemed to be teeming with life.

"I, foolishly, tried to find my way back but I just ended up going deeper and deeper into the woods. I heard the distant howling of a wolf and began to run," she laughed humourlessly, "I suppose I just didn't know what to do. That's when I saw him, a man, far in the distance. Slivers of moon illuminated his skin, making it shimmer mysteriously like thousands of stars on a dark night, leaving me transfixed.

"I thought I'd never seen a person so breathtakingly beautiful but also so dangerous and terrible," Bella murmured, "I remember wondering whether he was an angel or a demon. I soon learned…

"'Come to me,' he whispered, and his voice sent shivers through my frame and fear spiked my blood. I was frozen in place until he glided closer, his cape billowing out behind him like a long dark shadow. I ran.

"I do not know how long, or indeed how fast, but I refused to let him catch me," she snorted abruptly, "he was toying with me, he could've caught me in an instant. I didn't look back, I couldn't hear him but somehow, instinctively I suppose, I knew he was following me. My dress caught on a bush and I fell to the ground on my back. Suddenly out of the darkness he was there.

"'Come little one, just one drink," I didn't know what he meant but before I could even think about it, he grabbed my wrist and I heard the snap as it broke and screamed. He only laughed, bringing my wrist up to his lips to…"

She paused looking at me concernedly. Without even realising it, I seemed to be almost hyperventilating. Bella was painting her picture so vividly in my mind that i had seen everything as though I was there. I didn't like it, imagining Bella weak and scared and…powerless. I felt a cold hand press against me cheek.

"Is this scaring you?" she asked gently.

"No," I said steadily, taking a deep breath. I needed to hear the rest, "Go on, please."

"Alright, it's almost done," she said after considering my face for a few minutes, "he bit into my wrist as easily as a knife slices butter. At first all I could feel was a tingling numbness and I stopped screaming, then a raging pain spread through my entire arm. I began screaming and thrashing, I felt as though I was on fire. I knew he was going to kill me, and I welcomed death, anything to escape the fire."

"Then I heard another voice, 'Alistair!" the faraway vice shouted, "Stop, you'll kill her!'"

"I felt my killer being ripped away from me but the pain still burned me and I couldn't see through my tears but I heard the new voice speaking to me soothingly and I begged him to kill me," Bella sighed taking my hand, I squeezed it gently, "he saved me from the demon, I didn't understand why he was letting me suffer so. I begged and begged for him to make it stop, right up until the last beat of my heart.

"I opened my eyes to a new world of colour and clarity then, of a sort of beauty I had never seen or imagined, but that world was also one of thirst. A thirst that was never completely satisfied. I found that my saviour was Carlisle, he taught me his ways and his beliefs and I always strove to follow them. I never saw my parents again and they never knew what happened to me, though it was at first thought that I was kidnapped.

"Carlisle helped me make sure my parents lived well their whole lives," Bella said, "And when they died I bought their house, under another name of course. We came to America in the early 1900's and lived in Chicago for a while, soon Carlisle met Esme and they married, then we found Rose who found Emmett, Alice and Jasper found us and since then we've all lived and travelled together as a family."

She smiled in conclusion. "That's it, really, up until I met you," she said, eyes twinkling, "that's when things got interesting again."

"Well you're very welcome," I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for telling me, I love knowing more about you."

"I love you knowing more about me," she giggled and I kissed her fore head because she was irresistibly cute when she did that.

"You don't sound very British," I said as the thought occurred to me.

"I've had all of one hundred and two years to master the American accent," she laughed, "trust me, it's not even that difficult, and Irish and Scottish accents are much harder and let's not even talk about _foreign_ languages!"

"How many languages do you know?"

"Hmm, well, I know German, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Greek, Italian," she rambled off counting on her fingers, "oh and a little Hindi."

"Hindi?" I asked smiling and wondering about her hesitation towards that one.

"Um, just something I picked up from an Indian belly dancing friend," she laughed nervously waving a hand, "long story and I really don't do it justice anyway so…"

"Did you pick up the Belly dancing too?" I asked eagerly.

"And _that_ my love, you will never know."

**I hope you liked it. I actually really enjoyed writing it. Review and Edward will sing to you in Spanish! Ciao till next time!**


	18. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice

**Sorry for taking so freakin long to update. I had exams, and wasn't allowed online during them, and then I went away and couldn't update then but now I'm back! So double sorry for the wait and I hope you haven't forgotten this story.**

**I have been asked whether Jacob will make an appearance in this fic. Well…you'll just have to wait and see. Ha ha. But if he does he may be a lot different than the Jacob we know…there's a good hint!**

**Anyway…**

**Let's get on with it then!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight…yeesh!**

Chapter 17: Rosalie, Jasper and Alice

I stayed with Edward all night. Watching him as he slept peacefully, running my hands gently through his hair. He was so quiet as he slept, _and_ still, he hardly moved. I couldn't remember what it was like to sleep, to dream. I wondered what he was dreaming about, occasionally his arms would hold me tighter and he would sigh.

All too soon dawn broke, spreading pale rays of light through his window. I decided to leave. I wrote him a note with some paper I found on his bedside table and lingered to softly kiss his forehead before slipping through his window and jumping down unto the dewy grass. I ran home loving the feel of the wind whipping through my hair. I felt so full of joy that laughter was bubbling up inside me and everything around me seemed a thousand times more beautiful than I had thought before.

I was approaching home when I saw her. Rosalie was standing in the middle of the road, still and silent as a statue, her golden hair shining brightly in the morning sun. She was waiting for me. Her face was tense and her hands were fisted at her sides. I stopped running about three feet away from her and we both stood there facing each other in silence.

"You are making a mistake," Rosalie said suddenly in a voice like a steel blade cutting through the air.

"If I am, then it is my own fault," I replied firmly, "there is no need for you to be involved."

"You have gotten us all involved!" Rosalie snapped, her cold demeanour now replaced by burning anger.

"Well I never asked for anyone's help," I shot back getting angry too, "least of all yours!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Rosalie asked glaring at me, "you could ruin the lives we have for ourselves here and you know the trouble we would be in if…"

"How can _you_ be so selfish?" I cried, "I love our family, I am loyal to our family, but I've spent more than two hundred years feeling like the odd one out, like I had something missing, and now that I've found it…now that I've found him… you wish me to turn away."

I paused staring at her. Rosalie said nothing but she didn't seem to be able to meet my eye.

"I won't turn away Rose," I said less angrily, "I can't."

For a long time neither of us said anything then Rosalie looked up at me.

"I won't bother you about him anymore," she said stiffly, "but I'm still not accepting your decision and I refuse to welcome him into this family with open arms."

I nodded, wishing it didn't have to be that way, and walked past her towards the house.

"Wait," she said suddenly.

I stopped but did not turn around.

"I hope, at least, that you would not be so selfish as to take away his humanity, he has a good life. Don't allow him to throw it away for you. You need to think about that."

"I do Rose," I whispered, "I think about it always."

***

I didn't want to go inside; I was now reluctant to face my family after my confrontation with Rose. Instead, I walked into the forest in the direction of the stream, ghosting along the shadowy paths between the trees, many thoughts colliding in my head.

I wished only to think of Edward and how happy I was with him, but that wasn't how my mind worked. I could think of so many things at once. I found myself contemplating the growing trees, the moss on the rocks, the beating hearts of the animals scurrying in the foliage and I thought of Rosalie, and my family, about my choice and how it could affect them.

I smelt him before I saw him.

Jasper was sitting at the edge of the stream staring intently at the moving water. Neither of us acknowledged the others presence by I silently made my way over to sit next to him. We sat there in silence looking at the moving water for a long time. Then Jasper spoke.

"You are troubled Bella?"

"Yes, and I think that you are as well."

"I am," he chuckled, "but it is nothing, only my berating of myself."

"What would you have to berate yourself about?" I asked confused.

He sighed and looked away from me.

"I am truly wretched…" he began but I hissed to warn him not to continue. Jasper may have been involved in many wrongful things in his past but he was in the process of redeeming himself through his new way of life. I would not allow him to put himself down.

"Perhaps I should rephrase then," he said smiling sadly, "I struggle to resist my thirst every day, with just normal humans, which is difficult enough as it is when I see how easy it is for you all to get along."

I made to protest but he raised a finger.

"You told that was how it was when you are new to this diet," he continued, "Always, with you, I would feel absolute no yearning, even when a human walked right past you, you would even flinch." He breathed deeply, "I wondered how you did it."

Again I wanted to interrupt. To tell him that was just because of how practiced I was, but he stopped me again.

"And then," his voice became bitter, "you see Edward and I felt from you a hunger far greater than the one I struggled with every day and I thought, selfishly, that for once I wouldn't be the only unstable one."

I was surprised. I hadn't even guessed that Jasper was feeling that way. He'd shown no signs…

"But you just repressed it," Jasper said, an odd tone to his voice, "You just decided to ignore it…I don't…I can't understand how you do it."

Ah, so that was it. He was struggling with a thirst that, in his mind, I had easily overcome.

"Jasper, you can't compare your own struggles to mine," I said softly, "we're different people, our pasts are…_so_ different, you've been through things I can hardly imagine." I paused, noting his desolate expression.

"And lets not forget," I began slowly, "I love Edward, that alone is enough to prevent me from ever hurting him…it's not like you're in love with every one at school is it?" I asked trying to lighten the conversation. It worked; Jasper smiled his lazy grin at me. He sent me a wave of affection.

"You're right, of course," he said softly, "you always are."

"Not according to Rose." I sighed.

"She is worried, scared and unsure," Jasper said gently, "She does not like not knowing what will happen next."

"No one on earth…well, apart from Alice, knows what will happen next," I said sourly, "but let's not talk about Rose…where is Alice?"

It was a rare thing to see Alice and Jasper apart. Jasper smiled as he thought of his wife.

"She discovered that Emmett had a stash of horrible suits from the seventies," he chuckled, "she's busy clearing out his closet…I think; she wanted to speak to you."

"Alright then," I jumped to my feet, "race you back, I feel like I might actually win this time!"

Jasper burst out laughing. Well…I _was_ ridiculously slow…for a vampire.

***

Alice threw open the front door. For a little while she shared a tender look with Jasper before turning to me.

"We need to talk," she said grinning.

A few minutes later Alice and I were sitting on the couch in my room.

"I just wanted to tell you properly, how happy I am for you Bella," she said tearfully launching herself at me.

"Thank you Alice," I said returning her hug and feeling quite emotional.

"I saw everything of course," Alice said matter- of- factly, when we had both calmed down a bit, "It was a bit unfortunate when his mother walked in, but still, while it lasted, that was one hell of a first kiss Bella!"

I didn't quite know what to do with myself, I felt strangely proud but also highly embarrassed that Alice witnessed that particular moment in my life.

"Stop biting your lip!"

"I wasn't!"

"Well you were about to," Alice argued grinning and poking me, "while Edward might think that's sexy, I find it extremely unattractive."

"Edward thinks that's sexy!" I said incredulously, "How do you know?"

"He's going to tell you at some point."

"Why…I mean, why does he think it's…"

"It makes him want to bite it too," Alice giggled.

"Alice!"

"What? You did ask!" Alice said raising her eyebrows innocently, "and Bella…"

Her voice became serious.

"Don't worry about Rose…"she said, "she'll come around…eventually."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Alice said arrogantly, "why do you think Jasper never bets against me?!"

I laughed and shook my head. Alice always knew how to cheer me up.

I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Go on," Alice laughed, "He just woke up, give him a call."

I grinned at Alice and raced downstairs to do just that.

_**Another chapter…over, what do you think? Plz review!**_


	19. Everytime I try

**Hi, it's me again! Thank you all for reviewing, I tried to make this chapter longer for you, everything seems to be going really smoothly right now…but, maybe it's just the calm before the storm, huh?**

**Anyway…**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's beautiful characters does not belong to me…**

Chapter 18: Every time I Try

I was having a wonderful dream. Bella and I were lying on warm golden sand, side by side. I could hear the sound of the waves lapping on the shore. Bella smiled at me, standing, she pulled me towards the water. We waded in together, until the water was as high as my waist. For some reason I looked down, but my reflection in the water looked different somehow. I leaned forward to take a closer look. My eyes were all I could see, gold eyes, like Bella's.

I woke suddenly, feeling disoriented. Bella was gone; on the pillow next to me was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_I will see you in the morning my love._

_Your _

I smiled and tucked the note into the drawer in my bedside table for safe keeping. That's when I got a glimpse of my, apparently malfunctioning, alarm clock. I swore under my breath and jumped out of bed, racing to the bathroom. I had totally overslept.

I raced through my usual morning rituals and flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the scent of fried bacon and eggs made my stomach growl loudly.

"Running late, aren't you Edward?" my mom asked, sliding a plate full of food in front of me.

"Overslept," I said quickly before digging in. Mom's cooking tasted like heaven.

"Well don't make a habit of it," Mom said returning to scraping pans in the sink, "I forgot to tell you yesterday that the mechanic called, he said your car's going to be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool," I said through a mouthful, my mom raised her eyebrows at me, I swallowed, "so, it's back to how it was before?"

"I would imagine so."

"Good. Great," I said, part of me was really excited to have my car back; the other half was already starting to miss getting a ride with Bella."

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted my thoughts and I went back to eating breakfast.

"I wonder who that could be." Mom muttered as she went to answer it, "Good Morning."

"Oh, hello Bella, yes he's right here, stuffing his face at the moment but…"

_Was she seriously doing this to me?_

"Honestly! You would think pigs raised him!" mom laughed.

"Mom!"

"Well he seems to have swallowed, so I'll let you two talk, alright, bye Bella!" Mom handed me the phone with a smirk.

"Hello Bella."

"Good morning Edward," she laughed, "sleep well?"

"Better than ever," I answered honestly.

"I wonder why."

"I know for sure."

She laughed again. Her chiming bell laugh and I had to stop myself from sighing dreamily. I missed her already. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she stopped laughing and said softly, "I love you."

I glanced at my mother who was trying to appear as though she was not listening but failing miserably because I could almost see her ears pricked.

"You are my life now," I all but breathed, but she could hear me, I knew she could. She sighed but said nothing for a moment, then.

"So I hear you're getting your car back soon," she said breezily.

"Alice?"

"The one and only."

"Well, she's right," I said dryly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Let's just say I'm going to miss our lengthy car talks and your car in general of course."

"Don't say goodbye yet," she laughed, "both me and my car are right outside your house."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now get out here so I can give you a proper good morning!" she said silkily before putting down.

I jumped up, grabbed my back pack and raced out of the room.

"Bye Mom!"

***

"My goodness!" Bella gasped, "If we get a speed ticket!"

"Don't worry about it, I've never gotten one," I said grinning, "Plus, we gotta get to school on time."

"Once you don't turn us into and Audi pretzel around a tree!"

"Something tells me with you in the car, we'd be ok," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but my car won't!" she said smiling, "despite what you think I probably like this car just as much as you do."

"Ah, but I love this car."

"I can tell."

We reached school quickly due to my expert or, as Bella called it, manic driving. As we reached my homeroom, I saw Bella turn towards the opposite hall way.

"Where are you going love?" I asked. She smiled brilliantly and kissed my cheek.

"I've just got some things I need to deal with in the office," she answered stroking a strand of hair away from my face, "I'll see you later."

I kissed her forehead and nodded before opening the door to homeroom. Luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. I took my usual seat next to Angela and noticed her staring wistfully at Ben Cheney who sat across the room reading.

"Just tell him," I said suddenly and chuckled when she jumped.

"Edward!" she scolded me taking out last weeks' trig homework, "what are you talking about?"

"Ben," I answered, "you should tell him you like him, trust me."

Angela gave me a look and then returned to her trig problems but I knew she was thinking about what I said, the only thing holding her back was how shy she was. Ben was going to have to make the first move.

As usual, my thoughts drifted to Isabella. She was decidedly vague when I asked her where she was going. I wondered what she was up to.

"Good morning class," Mrs Brown said as she came in. It was time to start the day.

***

All my classes seemed ten times longer that morning. I found myself tapping my foot restlessly, drumming my fingers on my desk and checking my watch every few minutes, barely paying attention to lessons. I was anxious to see Bella again, when she wasn't with me I felt empty inside, like part of me was missing.

Finally the lunch bell rang. I sighed in relief; soon I would see my Bella again. I was shocked to see her standing right outside my class though.

"I missed you," was her reply to my expression. I just pulled her to me, breathing in her indescribable scent, relishing the electric feeling that flowed between us when we touched.

She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my neck that left me tingling all over.

"Easier all the time," she sighed and her cold sweet breath wafted over me cooling and heating my skin at the same time.

I wanted to kiss her. To properly kiss her but I knew that as soon as I pressed my lips to hers all rational thought would flee my mind and both of us would end up in detention for improper conduct.

As we entered the cafeteria I could almost feel the buzz of curiosity and speculation that surrounded us. Jessica and Lauren were staring at us from their table, identical looks of shock on their faces. Once they got over it the gossip would start. Bella snickered softly as she glanced over at them and I, for the first time, saw a wicked gleam in her eye.

I raised an eyebrow but she shrugged innocently and tugged me to the lunch line.

"Uh Bella," I said eyeing the huge amount of food she was piling onto a tray, "I know my mom kind of gave you the impression that I eat like a pig but there's definitely no way I can eat all that."

"Silly Edward," she giggled, "we're sharing it," she gave me a saucy wink and put the tray in my arms, "you better carry it, you _look_ stronger than I do."

"When did you become a comedian?"

"Since I've had a reason to laugh," she said reaching a table and daintily taking a seat. I set the tray down and sat opposite her.

"You seem more…positive," I observed brilliantly.

Again she laughed softly. "Perhaps it is because I am happy," her eyes were twinkling as she spoke. "you have made me very happy Edward."

"My pleasure," I breathed, I could almost feel my brain fizzling as a smile curved her full lips.

_Don't think about her lips!_

I, some how, managed to snap out of my Bella induced daze and picked up a French fry. I eyed it for a moment before looking at Bella.

"Could you eat food, if you wanted to?" I asked.

"Could you eat dirt if you wanted to?" she asked amused.

"Well I was an eight year old boy at one point in my life," I said, "and I know I ate some dirt back then,"

"Dare?"

"No, I was just curious," I shrugged at her raised eyebrows, "I was eight years old, eating dirt was nothing!"

"What did it taste of?"

"It was very… 'dirt-y"

She laughed loudly at that. A few people turned around, looks of wonder on their faces at the sound. Suddenly, it cut off.

"Oh no…" Bella groaned, narrowing her eyes at someone behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Bella's tiny sister, Alice.

"Hello Edward," she said in a pretty soprano voice, "It's nice to _finally_ meet you."

Bella groaned again. I smiled holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Alice looked down at my hand and then up, flashing me a blinding smile, she shook my hand vigorously.

"Careful-" Bella said quickly but Alice was already speaking.

"I'm so glad you're not afraid of us!" she said rapidly, "you're going to fit in so well and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for our Bella! We're going to be such good friend s Edward, somehow I'll be able to share everything with you…I wish I could see how…" she paused then, her brow furrowing in deep concentration. I glanced at Bella who rolled her eyes and shrugged but a smile still lit up her face. My breath caught in my throat.

"Anyway!" Alice's sudden return to reality almost gave me a heart attack, "bye Edward, Friday's going to be amazing!"

"I can't wait!" I said honestly. Alice smiled brightly at me before skipping off back to her table.

"Are you really excited to meet 'the family'?"

"Yeah, why not?" I chuckled, "and 'the family'?"

"Yes," Bella nodded sadly, "every time I try to get out… they keep pulling me back in!"

**Another chapter is over! Hope you liked it! Review plz!**


	20. Family for Dinner pt 1

**Hi, it's me again! Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, they motivate me to write quicker, tee hee. So I was meaning to ask you guys what you think of the 'New Moon' trailer. I think I might leave my opinion to myself until you guys say what you think. I wouldn't want to start a debate with my readers, would I? lol**

**But seriously, tell me what you think of it, oh, and also what you think of the actors chosen to play the twilight characters. Do you like them or not?**

**But most of all I want you to tell me if you like this next chapter coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer…**

Chapter 19 : Family for Dinner pt 1

Something not thought over very often is the difference between the words anxious and nervous. Anxious, I think, gives the impression of anticipation, of excitement. For example, Esme was anxious to begin preparations for dinner with the Masens this Friday, meaning she was excited to begin preparations for dinner with the Masens.

I, on the other hand, was nervous about the upcoming dinner. Meaning I was somewhat dreading the possible outcomes.

One possible outcome, the best one, was that we would all have dinner (well the Masens would and we would simply slip food into the napkins on our laps) have pleasant conversation over the table, offer Mr and Mrs Masen a drink in the sitting room, they would think my family normal and decent and then they would leave, keeping that impression in mind.

Of course, it was also very possible that, in having such close contact with Edward's unsuspecting human parents, they would notice that something was slightly off with us. That we did not eat or drink, that we moved strangely, that our eyes were all the same golden colour, even though we were supposedly not related and worst of all they might have the same instinctual fear of us that most humans did, Edward excluded, and feel the need to stay far away from us taking their son with them.

Not that I thought Edward would listen to them if they did tell him to stay away from me (I had already revealed this fear to him). I actually just wanted his parents to like me and my family by extension. I wanted them to think I was well brought up girl from a decent loving family, who would be good for their son. I wanted them to think that now because, one day, I might be the one to take him away from them.

***

Friday morning had dawned slowly and sweetly, heralded by the songs of waking birds. Edward slept on soundly beside me. His heady perfumed breath was warm on my neck, his arms curved around me tightly almost protectively. I raised my hand and softly ran it through his hair, loving the feel of each soft smooth strand sliding between my fingers. He sighed, burrowing himself closer to me under the covers, his lips pulled up in a gentle smile.

"Bella," he hummed in his sleep, I smiled, "My Bella."

"Yes," I breathed kissing his forehead, "I am yours forever."

I watched him sleep for a few minutes longer, wondering about that which he dreamed, before gently pulling my self away from his warm embrace and crossing the room silently. I looked back once more at my slumbering love then I stepped out of the window and fell without a sound to the dewy grass below. My skin almost glowed in the pale light of morning; it reminded me of how snow looked when the sun peeked through the clouds at winter, sparkling subtly as though sprinkled lightly with glitter.

I reached home quickly. I could hear that inside someone was listening to a cooking show; there was also a faint clatter of pots and pans in the background.

When I got inside Esme immediately sprang in front of me, a wide smile on her face, she was wearing white frilly apron (the likes of which I was sure women no longer wore), the sleeves of her shirt were pulled up and folded around her elbows and her fore arms were covered in a fine layer of flour. Her hair was tied back with a large pink ribbon, the caramel curls bouncing on her shoulders; she was wearing a house dress with a rather flouncy skirt. I felt as though I had stepped back into the fifties.

"Oh Bella dear," Esme cried, "I haven't had so much fun in years, I had forgotten how enjoyable cooking was, did you know how many new recipes there are out there? Hundreds! I've been searching the Internet all night for them, but I also found an old note book from my human days with a recipe for apple pie and ice cream which I'm sure I was complimented on many times, I just started working on it!"

I laughed. I truly hadn't ever seen Esme so excited about something, perhaps cooking to her was like shopping to Alice or Emmett to…well life in general.

"I'm glad you're having so much fun," I said, "would you like my help, I think I also cooked a little as a human."

"Oh, would you really like to?" Esme said eagerly, "Alice said she was terrible at it as a human and could only be worse now and Rosalie said there was nothing she'd rather do less, I banned Emmett and Jasper from the kitchen for obvious reasons and Carlisle has to go to work soon, so it would be fun to have someone else to cook with."

"What are daughters for?" I said and Esme beamed.

I had already told Edward the night before, that I wouldn't be going to school as it was going to be a sunny day, so I was free to help Esme , I wanted to, after all the dinner was for _my_ boyfriend and his parents. All morning we worked on the pie, well pies. Esme was making two of them, one for dessert after dinner and another one for the Masens to take home with them. It was very fun, working with Esme in the kitchen like that; it felt an extremely normal and human thing to do, bake with your mother.

After the pies were in the oven, Esme started planning what she would be cooking for the three course dinner. It was then that Alice called me to the dining room. She was standing on tiptoe on top of the table placing little arrangements of flowers on the chandelier.

"Come on Bella," she called beckoning me with her hand, "Start tying that ribbon onto the chairs, I want in here to look magical!"

"Alice," I said staring at the string of fairy lights piled in one corner of the room, "You do realise this is a family dinner, not a wedding reception."

"Ah, but as they say, 'more is more'!"

"Alice, _they_ say 'less is more'," I commented dryly but started to decorate a chair, "I believe you were around when the saying came to be."

"Well in my opinion, one can never have too much of a good thing," Alice argued hopping down from the table, "And beauty is a very wonderful thing indeed."

"Once they don't think this is over the top," I muttered nervously, eyeing the flowery chandelier.

"They won't," Alice stated smirking at me, "They'll think we have very good taste and are wonderful at decorating."

"Are you certain about those though?" I asked, she was beginning to string the lights from one side of the room to the other.

"Do you honestly want to bet against me?"

"No."

"Well then be quiet and let me work," Alice stood back to admire the room, "Don't wear the black dress tonight, wear the blue one, Edward will want to swoon."

"I can't imagine that!" I laughed.

"Well…not swoon really, but he'll almost cry with frustration," Alice sniggered, "I shall have to thank him for that."

"What?" I asked confused, "Why?"

"Well, Jasper will be here of course, and with all the tension Edward will letting out…"

"Stop!" I cried, "I don't need to know."

"You shouldn't ask then, my innocent sister," Alice smiled at me fondly; I rolled my eyes and was reminded of Edward, he always did that when he was talking to Mike and Tyler, it made me smile.

"Oh Bella!" Alice started suddenly jolting me from my thoughts, "You might want to let Emmett know not to take it too far with the 'family for dinner' jokes, its going to get a little out of hand otherwise."

"Family for Dinner jokes?"

"He's going to make illusions to the fact that we could literally be having them for dinner as opposed to having them over for dinner," Alice shrugged, "I wish we knew someone that could read his mind."

"I'd be sorry for them," I giggled, "what about Jasper, will he be alright?"

"He's a bit worried but I'm sure he'll be fine," Alice nodded, "Rose won't be rude either, but she's still upset Carlisle told her she had to attend."

"I don't see why she has to…"I whispered so only Alice could hear.

"It presents our family as a whole," Alice said, "It's better for them to meet us all at once."

"If you say so."

"I do, now go talk to Emmett, I've more work to do and you argue too much."

I left then and trudged off to find Emmett and tell him off for his future misbehaviour. I found him playing a video game in the living room.

"Hello Em," I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hi Bella Wella," he turned grinning widely at me, "What you want to talk to your big brother about?"

"Once again I'm older than you-"

"Not really, you're sixteen."

"Never mind that now," I said quickly because that particular debate could go on for hours, "I actually wanted to talk to you about being very polite when Edward's parents are here, could you do that?"

"I'm always polite."

"No…you're not," I said dryly, "look, just try to be sensitive and tone down the vampire jokes okay, they are human after all, you'll confuse them."

"That's what'll be funny!"

"Emmett," I groaned.

"Alright, just for you little sis."

"Thanks," I said giving him a hug but as I walked away I muttered, "I'm older than you."

***

It was nearing the time when the Masens would be arriving. The whole family was congregated down stairs, waiting to greet them. I had followed Alice's advice, against my better judgement, and worn my new blue dress. Alice herself was wearing a stylish, tight, knee length black one. Rosalie, of course, was stealing the show in a bright red satin number and Esme looked every bit a proud house wife in a vintage salmon pink cocktail dress.

The table was set, the food was ready, we were all dressed and time was ticking away. I found myself feeling nervous again.

"Bella if you don't stop you won't have a lip left," Rosalie muttered irritably.

I had unconsciously been biting my bottom lip again. I had actually stopped trying to the break the habit though, since Alice told me Edward thought it was sexy.

I had had men say I was beautiful before, graceful, elegant, even appealing but never sexy. It made me bite my lip again to think that Edward thought that. I thought he was sexy too, his hair was…

"Bella," Jasper was giving me an odd look.

I cringed in embarrassment.

"Alright, they'll be here in ten, nine," Alice began counting.

All eyes turned to the door.

"Six, five."

I was chewing on my lip again.

"Two…one."

The door bell rang.

"Here it goes," Carlisle chuckled going to answer the door.

I began to pray.

**I know…I am wicked leaving a cliffy like this. Lol**

**Reviews make me wanna write faster…hint hint!**


	21. Family for Dinner pt 2

**Hi it's me again! I've been trying to get this new chapter out there but the characters don't seem to want to comply with my wishes…**

**They keep doing things I don't want them to do…**

**Rosalie: That's because we don't take orders from weakling humans.**

**Me: Well I'm not a weakling human…well I am…but the point is I'm more than that because I'm writing a story and that sort of makes me a sort of powerful entity in story land….I think…so listen to me Rosalie!**

**Rosalie: *smirks condescendingly* right…*returns to inspecting perfectly manicured nails***

**Hmmm….well I was actually originally going to do this as an E POV but…like I said, stuff kept happening and it came out different…so then I was gonna do it B POV but then I changed my mind again and…anyway…**

**thanks for your reviews, you are all very nice and give me the incentive to write.**

**So…without further ado…let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a bestselling author…**

Chapter 20: Family for Dinner pt2

All week Bella had been really nervous, I wasn't sure if she was nervous of my family or hers though. She seemed to think that something terrible or embarrassing (or terribly embarrassing) would occur. I wasn't really nervous at all, my parents already liked Bella, a fact which she seemed to be unaware of since she'd felt the need to ask me one day, "Edward…do your parents think I'm a…floozy?"

Obviously she was still highly ashamed of the way we had been discovered by my mother on their first meeting.

Of course I was extremely shocked that she had come to such a conclusion and told her the truth. That my parents were almost just as charmed by her as I was and that they could under no circumstances ever think something like that of my Bella. After all, I'd never met a girl who was as lady like as Bella. That's not to say she wasn't passionate…because she was…damn straight she was…really, really, really passionate…

And I certainly liked that side of her too.

But back to the point! While she had been worrying the week away, I had thoroughly enjoyed it. Bella had managed to charm the office administrators into letting her swap some of her subjects so that she was now in most of my classes. Also, every day after school she would come over to my house to hang out with me, sometimes my mom was there but oftentimes it would just be the two of us. And during the time that we had alone she would shower me with so much love and affection that I couldn't doubt her feelings for me, though I was still dubious as to how someone as beautiful and amazing could love an average guy like me.

Bella would always find some way to excuse herself from dinner when my parents got home, though she would sit and talk to them for a while. Then she would make a show of leaving, kissing me tenderly goodnight on the doorstep, but a few hours later I would find her waiting in my room for me. I loved that time of the day best because Bella would stay with me all night, and though at some point I would fall asleep, I could still feel her there with me. Feel the pure power of her love enveloping me and I would sleep like I'd never slept before.

During the week I'd also discovered a lot about the careful boundaries Bella had drawn up, rather reluctantly, around our physical relationship. I was personally quite happy to simply hold her in my arms and kiss her for as long as she would let me, but Bella…Bella was insatiable, it seemed that while she had gotten over her _blood_ lust, she was finding it even more difficult to fight this other kind. She would start off kissing me softly, gently, almost painfully careful with her every movement but as soon as I began to respond with any kind of feeling, she seemed to become almost frenzied.

Not that I minded.

But Bella was extremely concerned about that, her lack of self control. So she told me, since I apparently had more self control, that I was supposed to stop her if I noticed things getting out of hand. I took 'getting out of hand' to mean 'if she was hurting me'. Which, thus far, she hadn't, so I didn't see the problem with letting things…carry on a bit. The way I saw it Bella deserved to let go a little, after all, she'd spent so many years alone with a family that was all coupled off apart from her. I hated that she had to constantly be worried about if her hands were pulling my hair too hard or if her teeth had grazed my lips.

I didn't like to be weaker, I didn't like to be softer and I especially didn't want her to protect me. It was more than a little emasculating. Bella tried to understand, she really did, but she was adamant about being careful with me.

Nothing, she said, especially not her own pleasure, would she allow to harm me.

See what I meant?

Emasculating.

_I _wanted to be the one that protected _her_!

But no, I was stuck being weak, soft and human. I didn't want that anymore, I wanted to be like her, but I didn't dare mention anything of the sort. I got the feeling Bella wouldn't take that kind of pronouncement lightly.

***

On Friday morning I woke early, my dream still clear in my mind. The dream wasn't visual really; it was the music, the complex, layered, beautiful lullaby that still echoed clear in my head. I knew I needed to get it out, to play it before it vanished.

I went downstairs, striding quickly and purposefully to my piano. Tentatively I touched one of the keys; almost reverently I touched another, then another, until the soft melody filled the air around me. The lullaby was bitter sweet, filled with joy and happiness but in it was a hint of melancholy. The lullaby made me think of love and of loneliness; I seemed to be drawing the melody from somewhere deep inside me. It made my heart ache and tears prick in my eyes. I was drowning in the music, I was baring my soul with this music, and it meant more for me to play this lullaby than anything I had ever done before. The lullaby _was_ my Love.

As it ended, the last longing note humming in the silence, I felt gentle hands on my shoulders. I hastily attempted to blink the tears from my eyes.

"Edward," my mother's voice was soft, I wondered if she felt, like I did, afraid to break the spell that hung over us.

I turned the face her.

"I just…" I started but then stopped to clear my throat, my voice was thick with emotion, "I needed to play it."

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you," I said but her praise was not mine, it belonged to my inspiration.

"It sounded like a Lullaby," my mother mused, her knowing eyes trained on mine, "have you thought of a name for it?"

I shrugged looking away.

"It was so very beautiful darling," her hands pulled my face back up, "were you composing it for a while?"

"No, it just…came to me."

"I'm sure it came from some sort of inspiration though?"

I nodded noncommittally. She smiled at me knowingly.

"I'd better go get started on breakfast." She said patting my unruly hair before walking out of the room.

Once, long ago, I had lied to my mother. She didn't believe it for a second. I couldn't remember now what it was that I had lied about but I remember staring up at my mother wide eyed and confused.

"How did you know?" I had asked in awe.

She smirked at me before turning back to the mixing bowl on the kitchen counter.

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

I knew this now with certainty. My mother knew everything about me, even the things I didn't reveal to her. We both knew what my inspiration was and would always be.

We both knew my inspiration was Bella.

***

A school day had never gone so slowly and I had never wished for one to end as fervently as I wished it that Friday. Mike and Tyler were slowly grating on my nerves. The first time they had congratulated me on getting the sought after Isabella Swan to like me enough to give me the time of day, I had been amused. But every day since then they had felt the need to comment on and ask questions about what exactly Bella and I do.

I'm sure that it is quite understandable why I feel that it is absolutely none of their business but Mike and Tyler didn't agree. I suppose, to be fair, they did share with me and all of their other male friends everything they did with Jessica and Lauren but to be honest, I didn't ask and certainly didn't want to know everything they did with their girlfriends. The difference was that I loved Bella, loved her and respected her, concepts that the ungentle manly minds of Mike and Tyler did not understand.

Finally school ended and I had to refrain myself from pumping my fist in the air in victory. I drove speedily as I could back home. My mom was there already, she pushed a sandwich towards me as I entered the kitchen.

"You won't be eating again till six, so that should hold you till dinner," she said before returning to typing something on her laptop.

My mom was a part time secretary for my Dad's law firm. That meant that a lot of the time she worked from home. She actually only started working when I started high school, before that she was a full time stay at home mom. She always said that that was really all she'd ever wanted to be.

My stomach was already grumbling so I devoured the sandwich in record time. My mother peered at me over the wire rims of her glasses.

"I wish I could eat like that," she said dryly closing her laptop and pulling the glasses off, "any homework today?"

"Just English, and Trig and a little Biology but that's not due till next week so…"

"You'll get started on it all tomorrow?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good, I expect that even though you've got a girlfriend now you won't get distracted from your studies," she said in stern voice but she was smiling, "I set out something for you to wear tonight on your bed."

"I could've chosen something myself you know," I pointed out a little indignant.

"But, alas, first impressions are lasting and I want the Cullens' first impression of you to be golden," my mother chuckled, "I don't know what you _would've_ worn but I'd rather not hazard a guess, you do have a tendency to mix and match odd things."

"Need I remind you that I'm not six anymore mom?"

"I know, I just forget sometimes, you grew up so fast," My mom sighed reminiscently, "It seems only yesterday that Sally Marks dared you to run up and down the street naked."

Sally Marks was a girl that was my next door neighbour in Chicago when I was about five. I had not thought about that particular incident for a while. People, after all, have a tendency to repress bad memories. That why I was extremely disappointed that my mother brought it up. I was about express this disappointment when a horrifying thought struck me.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes Dear?"

"You're not going to…you know…talks about stuff like that at the dinner tonight…are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it dear."

"Oh…good," I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry though, I've found an old album with all your childhood pictures in it, there're some real conversation starters in there!"

"Mom!"

***

I came downstairs at five thirty, dressed in the clothes my mother had picked out. She'd chosen an emerald green button down shirt (because it matched my eyes…_she_ said) and a black pants. I didn't look terrible so it was okay. I even tried to brush my hair, although I had little success, it just grew upwards like that, so I gave up.

Mom was wearing a light purple dress when I got downstairs, her hair was up, she looked nice. My dad was there too in a similar outfit to mine but his shirt was blue (to match his eyes…_she_ said).

"Edward!" my mother screeched when she saw me, Dad winced, "did your hair even touch a comb today?"

"Yes," I said defensively, "it didn't work." Then I added too softly for her to hear, "Not my fault my parents gave me massy hair genes."

"Oh, come here!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. For a scary moment I thought she was going to use the kitchen shears to cut my hair all off but she merely pulled a comb out of her bag and wet it under the sink. Then she proceeded to attack me with said wet comb.

"Ow!"

"Oh stop being dramatic!"

I _was_ being dramatic. It was a rather funny situation when you thought about it and I was milking it.

"Good," my mother sighed pulling the evil comb away from my hair, "I'm done, it'll have to do….I'll say this though, in regards to that hair…nothing but the colour of it came from _my_ side of the family."

I snickered as I followed her out to the hall. I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror; my hair actually was considerably flatter. Maybe evil wet combs were the answer after all…

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Dad asked seriously.

"Yes," mom and I chorused.

"You haven't forgotten your shawl Elizabeth?"

"No."

"You don't have to _go_ Edward?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, let's go-"

"Wait!" mom cried, "I left the bottle of wine in the kitchen."

She raced off to get it.

Five minutes later we were sitting in the car finally on our way to Bella's house. I wondered what it looked like. My mother, like me, was staring out of the window at the dark foliage racing by. My Dad was tapping a merry rhythm on the steering wheel.

"They certainly live well out of town," Mom said after a long silence, "make sure you don't miss the turning Ed."

"I won't."

"Bella said her sister would make sure we saw the turning from well off." I said.

"How?"

"She didn't say."

"Well, I hope…oh my!"

I immediately knew the reason for my mother's exclamation. Brilliant white lights hung off the trees ahead of us. The effect was quite beautiful and of course we now knew exactly where the turning was.

A little while later we were pulling up outside a large, white, beautiful house. It looked like something from the movies. The three of us stepped out of the car and stood staring at it for a moment.

"Wow," my dad said breaking the silence.

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered.

"Well then…" my mother said collecting herself, "let's go meet them, shall we?"

***

My dad pressed the door bell and a few seconds later it opened onto Dr Carlisle Cullen. I heard my mother's tiny gasp and grinned. Dr Cullen had had that very same affect on every single nurse he encountered in the hospital the day of the accident.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Dr Cullen said smiling warmly and opening the door wider, stepping back, he gestured for us to enter.

Immediately my eyes found Bella. My breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped and started again double time, I felt my palms tingle…in fact my whole body was tingling. I was stricken by my attraction for the beautiful girl before me.

She was wearing a blue dress of a sort of…'floaty' material. It clung to her form from her hips up in a way that made me think of her in a way I had never really…

And the colour was so beautiful on her pale creamy skin.

And her hair, her beautiful thick, shiny, long hair was pulled up, away from her delicate neck. As my eyes took her in, she looked at me and smiled shyly biting her lip and looking away innocently. I wanted to kiss her full red lips, I wanted to kiss her neck, I wanted her like I had never wanted her before. And that was saying something because I always wanted her. But something about how beautiful she looked made something inside of me snap and finally I understood Bella's frenzies.

I was now the one that _needed_ her.

Tonight was going to be interesting…

**I'm one wicked author aren't I? lol, despite having to wait for the actual dinner again, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once again, I'm putting my all into it for you. Please review!**


End file.
